


暴雨过境 Can't Stand The Rain

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 某个人出现在生命里，有如暴雨过境。





	暴雨过境 Can't Stand The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> AU。莱耶斯有病，真正意义上的。

1.

莱耶斯第一次见到麦克雷的时候，他正准备自杀。

从战场上退下来的老兵一般总有这样那样的毛病，莱耶斯重新踏上国土的时候，带了一身弹伤，半打勋章，以及抑郁症。他又撑了三个年头，到第四年秋天的时候，他把所有的门窗都用木板在里面钉死，冰箱里空空如也，头晕目眩的时候就吞几片超剂量的氟西汀，卸掉了所有的灯泡，唯一让他感觉自己存在感的时候只有撑着水槽边缘呕吐的时候，鼻腔里火辣辣地痛，那让他感觉很好。

一切的契机就发生在十月中旬的一天，耗子啃松了莱耶斯客厅窗子上木板的钉子，在那天早上的时候一块木板掉了下来。莱耶斯此时已经醒了很久，正盯着床上方的天花板，听到木板坠地的声音，他从床上坐了起来，走到客厅去检查发生了什么事。

结果走到了客厅那里，原来窗子外面的玻璃不知道什么时候已经碎了，清晨的阳光从木板的缺口那里照射进来，照亮一小块漂浮的灰尘，以及莱耶斯脚前的一小块地板。莱耶斯一下子动也不敢动，只是听着外面街道上汽车路过的声音从缺口那里飘进来，连带着还有鸟鸣，一股子清凉，以及落叶的香味儿。

这缕阳光打破了莱耶斯毫无时间流逝感的日子，一下子把他从那个窒息的、暖烘烘的，灰白的世界里扯了出来，暴露在整个世界之下。莱耶斯意识到这是个顶好的好天，五秒钟之后他迈动了步子，径直走进书房，从抽屉底下拿出左轮手枪和子弹。

他带着这两样东西回到了客厅，把冲着门摆放的那只矮沙发上面的防尘布扯了，整整齐齐地叠好，放在沙发后面，然后几乎是迫不及待地，他坐上沙发，把转轮抖开，一颗一颗地往里面塞子弹。

敲门声是在他塞到第五颗的时候响起的，三声短促的响声，之后又是三下。莱耶斯有股冲动，立刻把枪塞进嘴里然后扣响扳机，但他整个人僵住了，动弹不得。他在一片寂静中等着，屏住呼吸，盯着那一小块被照亮的地板，等着，直到敲门声又一次响起，同时还有变声期少年的声音：“先生？莱耶斯先生？——呃——你在家吗？”

不管敲门的是谁，那小子真是不懂放弃。一分钟后莱耶斯从沙发上站起来，把手枪放在沙发扶手上，走到门口，把门镜拉开，露出自己的眼睛。

门外站的就是十五岁的杰西麦克雷。脸像个熟透的桃子，额发汗津津的。

“莱耶斯先生？”杰西的声音几乎带着哭腔，“我弄坏了你的邮箱。”

莱耶斯把视线转移到麦克雷身后，院子门口的邮箱很明显被撞歪了，一辆脚踏车倒在旁边。莱耶斯把目光收回来，目光落在男孩流血的膝盖上。

“……没关系。”因为太久没有开口，莱耶斯的声音听起来沙哑晦涩，“现在走开。”

他合上了门镜，后退了一步，站在门前。听着门外的孩子嚅嗫着道歉，又拼命道谢。

五秒钟之后，莱耶斯又拉开门镜。

“……你膝盖流了很多血。”

“……是……是，先生。”

“如果你等两分钟，”莱耶斯说，“你可以进来包扎一下。”

2.

杰西后来开始常常拜访莱耶斯。在头两个月里，他的到访让莱耶斯拆了窗子和门上钉着的木板，在第二年春天，麦克雷对他书房里那一大架子书产生了浓厚的兴趣，莱耶斯便把书房简单打扫了一下，撤掉防尘布，每天麦克雷放学后都会过来借走一两本书。

这项活动成了莱耶斯生活中像时钟一般都存在。他往往在客厅里坐上几个小时，等着麦克雷敲门的声音响起。又过了一天。每次他都这样想。我又挺过去一天。

麦克雷膝盖伤得有点深 ，好几个月后才拆了包扎。莱耶斯，从内心某种很阴暗的角度来看，喜欢看到伤口和流血。那让他想起他魂牵梦萦的战场。在那里他还是上士莱耶斯，指挥官莱耶斯，而不是时不时在夜深人静的时候忽然精神崩溃的废物。他总是花过久的时间盯着麦克雷的膝盖看。等到了夏天的时候，麦克雷换上了沙滩裤，露出膝盖，他就看着杰西裤脚下方粉红色的浅疤，一看就看很久。

麦克雷没有父亲，他妈妈在他三岁那年嫁了个喜欢揍人的酒鬼，两年之后就在某天“不小心”撞到了头，现在留麦克雷一个人跟那酒鬼住在一个半街区开外的一间四十平米公寓里。

“他揍你？”莱耶斯问。

“再过几年，我叫他好看。”麦克雷只是这么回答。

说这话的时候是八月份，天气热得要命，莱耶斯在两天前打开了上锁的车库，他们两个人正在里面试着修好麦克雷的脚踏车。

车库里没有空调，看麦克雷实在热得难受，背后的衬衫全都湿透了，莱耶斯给他打开了旁边一扇小小的电风扇，功率小得要命，但聊胜于无。莱耶斯自己站在工作台前摆弄扳手和钳子，风扇吹不到，他就老早脱了上衣，站在那里去用力把脚踏车歪掉的踏板扳回来。

汗水在他后背成股地往下淌，莱耶斯却有点喜欢这种感觉。干活，消耗精力，这种事总归还是能对他起点积极效果的。他已经很久没真正意义上的做点什么了。

偶尔他回头，麦克雷就靠在一旁的台子上，目不转睛地盯着他的背影，碰到他的目光，表情就有点僵硬。

“你有好多肌肉。”麦克雷说。此时他嘴边还带着老爹给他留下的乌青。

“我当过七年的兵。”

“那就是这些伤疤的由来了，是吗？”

莱耶斯知道他指的是什么。他背后靠近腰侧的地方有一大片细碎的狰狞伤疤，在那之外肩膀那里还有几个弹孔。他下意识地抬手摸上腰侧的伤疤，回忆起被钢筋洞穿的痛苦。他眼前浮现出杰克的脸，泡在血里，一半的头颅被砖块砸穿，他自己被水泥压得动弹不得，脸贴在杰克的胸前，血从好友缺失的下颚流了他一脸，在他高声呼救时淌进他嘴里。发烫，又苦得要命。

“……有一场爆炸。”他回答，“我在废墟底下被困了一个半小时。”

麦克雷没有说话，他低下头，看上去有点羞愧。

莱耶斯放下工具，拿毛巾擦了一下汗。没什么效果，但他还是直接套上了T恤。

“没什么工作了，明天就可以把它骑走了。”

“那我还能来吗？”麦克雷问。而莱耶斯毫不怀疑这男孩能找出一大堆理由天天往他这边跑。

“随时。”他回答。

3.

麦克雷在深夜敲响他的房门。莱耶斯此时正坐在卧室里盯着除了水以外什么都没有的鱼缸，似乎隐约听见了夹杂在外面暴雨声中的敲门声，但他精神恍惚，大概又过了一个多小时，他才模模糊糊地想起来这事。

他知道是麦克雷，全世界除了麦克雷没有任何人会敲响他的房门。

莱耶斯立刻站起身来，踉跄着套上一条长裤，就往门口走去。他不知道麦克雷还在不在了，毕竟已经过了那么久——他甚至都不知道确切是多久，因为他的钟早就坏了，整个房子里回荡着的只有窗外的倾盆大雨，电闪雷鸣声。

当他猛地拉开门，麦克雷就背对着他，坐在他门前的台阶上。男孩蜷缩着身子，浑身湿透，头靠着一侧的门边，正打着哆嗦。

突然的开门让麦克雷差点一下跌进门里，他动作迟缓地撑起自己，一点点地转过身来。莱耶斯一只手扶在门上，低头看着男孩。

麦克雷看起来凄惨至极，他的脸被揍得一塌糊涂，鼻子下面还淌着两条模糊的血痕，已经被雨水冲刷下不少一只眼睛彻底肿着，半张脸都是青的。莱耶斯此时身上除了松松的一条裤子以外什么都没穿，在这初冬的暴雨前打了个冷颤，暴雨激起来的水雾随着迎面而来的风喷在他赤裸的上身上，而麦克雷蹲在离他半臂之远的雨幕里，正仰着脸费力地看他。

可怜的小杰西嘴唇哆嗦着，但半个音都发不出来，腿也好像麻了，他动了动，还是没站起来。

于是莱耶斯踏出了一步，光着的脚踩进雨水里，向麦克雷倾过身子。一旦出了房子的庇护，莱耶斯好像一头扎进了暴雨里一般，耳朵里全是雨水的轰鸣。雨线像鞭子一样抽打在他光裸的脊背上，没半秒莱耶斯就浑身湿透，剩下的雨水顺着他的腰线滚落进裤子里。

伸出一只手，他将麦克雷捞了起来，向自己怀里用力地拉。

麦克雷在他的帮助下站了起来，莱耶斯这才看到他的左边小腿也有划伤，伤口不大，牛仔裤破了，边缘稍微渗着深色的血。他向房子里退着，把麦克雷的左臂拉上自己的肩膀，扶着他进来，另一只手合上门。麦克雷沉重湿透的夹克贴在他的皮肤上，牛仔裤的皮带磨蹭着他的腰，莱耶斯这才意识到，这两年麦克雷的个子猛长，已经差不多跟自己一样高了。

他将麦克雷放到沙发上坐下，最初麦克雷还支吾着怕自己弄脏莱耶斯的帆布沙发，但莱耶斯用力压了他的肩膀，又将左膝盖落在沙发上，用体重将一直不愿做下的大男孩按在了沙发上。

“……我……我湿透了，”麦克雷说话的声音因为肿的老高的脸颊而模糊不清，这个动作就很让他费力。外加上现在莱耶斯几乎就是坐在他身上，脸离他相当的近，小杰西竭力向一边转着脸，“……让我在地板上……躲一宿就行……”

莱耶斯用手将他的脸扶正，仔细检查他的伤口。绝大多数是拳头，揍杰西的那家伙力气不小，无名指上带着一个戒指，它划伤了杰西的左边嘴角。莱耶斯把手指移上麦克雷流着血的眉骨，后者嘶声躲了一下，伸手抓住莱耶斯的手腕。

“我还好，加比……”

他的手指也很冷。莱耶斯从沙发上撑起自己，站了起来，麦克雷也想站起来，被他一把又推了回去。莱耶斯转身走去浴室，打开花洒，又走回来。麦克雷从来没在天黑后来过这里，他才发现莱耶斯不开灯。

麦克雷只有没话找话，他看着莱耶斯又向他走过来，局促地在沙发上挪动了一下，强迫自己把目光从莱耶斯淌着水的胸膛上挪开。“……你——你也不穿点什么——？这房子里感觉……感觉有点冷。”

莱耶斯没有回答他，只是将麦克雷拉起来，又一次将大男孩搀在自己肩上，带着他走向浴室。浴室里已经开始水汽氤氲，莱耶斯摸了开关好几下，才把灯暖打开了，橙色的暖色调和温度一起铺满了整个淋浴间。借着昏黄的灯光，莱耶斯让麦克雷靠在洗手台上，帮他脱了夹克，而麦克雷蹬掉了鞋子。当莱耶斯的手落到他的皮带上的时候，麦克雷仓皇地又一次抓住了他的手。

“不……不用，我，我自己来就行……”

啊，莱耶斯这才意识到不妥。他后退了一步，看这麦克雷。大男孩好像瞬间就开始愧疚了，但他确实推开了莱耶斯，所以莱耶斯又后退了一步。

麦克雷上前一步拉住了他的小臂。

“我——我不是——我不是那个意思，加比。”

莱耶斯摇摇头，指了指花洒下的热水，示意他可以自己洗澡，准备离开，但杰西拉着他的手指还是紧紧的。“……你……你可以留下吗……？”

这倒是出乎他的意料。莱耶斯点了点头，麦克雷这才松开了手指，退回洗手台附近，侧过半个身子，抽着冷气，开始脱衣服。他的肩膀可能也收了伤，在他一点点把衬衫拉过头顶之后，莱耶斯在他的肩背上看到了各种新伤旧疤，有割伤，有烟头的烫伤。麦克雷对于他这个年纪的青少年来说，块头够了，但有点削瘦。他背后的骨节痕迹鲜明，莱耶斯能数出来他的脊椎来。

麦克雷对自己的伤很害羞，在莱耶斯接过了他的衬衫之后，他低下头去脱牛仔裤。等到他全脱光了之后，转身背对着莱耶斯，而莱耶斯这才看清他左边小腿的伤，还是在流血，不过已经很小了。

麦克雷准备迈动步子却歪了一下，莱耶斯上前扶住了他，接着不由分说地，掺着杰西走到了花洒下。他拿过一条毛巾去小心清洗了麦克雷的伤口边缘，还有那张现在看起来惨不忍睹的脸。他花了一阵子，而麦克雷就站在原地，一动不动地任由他摆弄。等莱耶斯忙完一切，他低下头，看到大男孩已经半勃了。

他立刻停手，走出了淋浴间，从柜子里拿出了两条毛巾，想了想，又把自己很久没穿过了的大浴袍拿了出来，最后把它们放在了洗手台的台子上，然后就离开了。

莱耶斯浑身湿得滴水，他抹了把脸，站在衣橱前，挑了件黑色的连帽衫，直接套在了身上，然后就走去了客厅，把钥匙装在湿漉漉的裤子口袋里，开门离开。

他走了很久，才意识到自己没穿鞋，但那完全不重要。莱耶斯走到了一个半街区外，那个麦克雷跟他形容过无数次的破烂公寓楼前。在电闪雷鸣中，他抬头看着五楼亮着灯的窗子。最后面无表情地讲兜帽戴上，拉低，双手插在口袋里，走进了楼道。

麦克雷夺门而逃的时候没有锁门，而他的酒鬼老爸也没费心去关。莱耶斯推门而入，映入眼帘的几乎就是一个垃圾场。过期的杂志报刊散落在房间各处，醉后呕吐物的酸臭弥漫在空气里，电视机放着体育赛事的转播，那前面的沙发上睡着一个男人，鼾声震耳欲聋，旁边倒着半空的酒瓶。莱耶斯向他走过去，此时窗外一个霹雳，加上电视的莹莹光芒，照亮了男人右手染着血的指关节，和无名指上的金戒指。

莱耶斯走去了厨房，戴上手套，翻找出一把厨刀。抓着它，他又回到客厅。男人还在沉睡，莱耶斯拎起地上的酒瓶，对准他的头就砸了下去。

在爆发出的惨叫声中，男人滚落在地板上。莱耶斯扔掉手里的碎酒瓶，伏下身，膝盖死死地顶住男人的胃部，听着他发出惊惶的哀嚎。

“别再动那男孩。”莱耶斯说。餐刀抵着男人的脖子。

“——他妈的——什么——什么他妈的男孩？”

“杰西。”莱耶斯说，在男人挺起脖子的时候双手狠狠地扣击在他左脸上，可能打碎了他一两颗牙齿。

“操！你——你！你——是谁？”男人此时酒已经醒了大半，倒在地上咆哮，试图把他掀下来。莱耶斯则抓住他的左手，按在地板上。

“别再动那个男孩。”莱耶斯说。

“你他妈到底要干什么？”

“说出来，”莱耶斯把抵在他下巴上的刀尖又往上顶了顶，“说，你不会再动他一根指头。”

“别！别！我说！”男人大叫，“我再也不揍他了！”

那男人自己估计都不信这番话。莱耶斯想，猛地把餐刀抬起，对着他被按在地上的左手，将他的小指剁了下来。

惨叫，无穷无尽的惨叫，献血喷上了一点点莱耶斯的手腕，他松开了男人的左手，后者用右手紧紧捂住伤口，大声呻吟着。

“说，”莱耶斯说，“说你再碰他一下，我就再过来切掉你的整个手掌。”

“操——操你的！疯子！他妈的——疯子——”

莱耶斯一把抓住他的左手腕，又一次将它按在了之前的那小小血泊之中。这一回，他的刀刃压在左手无名指根的地方。

“说。”

两分钟后，莱耶斯重新走回了暴雨中。他花了一点时间才回到房子，麦克雷已经换上了他的浴袍，当他开门之后，杰西就蹲在客厅里，门后面。

“我想着……我想着把地拖干净。”他局促地说，手里一团的是他自己的衬衫，此时正被他当抹布擦着之前自己走进来时踩脏的痕迹。

莱耶斯把他拉起来，领他走到卧室，把他推到了床上，自己去浴室冲了个澡，换了身干净的衣服。等他回来，麦克雷已经蜷在床的一边睡着了。

他走到了床的另一边，在上面躺下。此时，天刚放亮。

4.

麦克雷在第二年夏天终于高中毕业了。他没打算去上大学，在一家修车店里找了份营生，能不回家就不回家。

七月份的时候他刚搬进修车店的库房间，忙着适应新的工作环境，生活方式，以及学习修车，来拜访莱耶斯的次数就少了下来。有的时候他两天来一次，有的时候他一周里只会挑两天来，给莱耶斯带两个橙子，或是帮莱耶斯给他的空鱼缸换水。

“为什么那里面不放鱼？”有天麦克雷问他。年轻人的头发这时已经变得长了不少，在脑后扎了一个小辫子。随着离开家，他的肌肉也像吹气球一样猛涨，在迅速变成大块头。这时的麦克雷正踩在凳子上给莱耶斯的卧室换上灯泡，而房主则坐在床头，沉默地看着麦克雷背后格子衬衫绷紧的纹理。

“……我放了。”莱耶斯回答。

“哦是吗？”麦克雷说，语气调皮，“它们在哪儿呢？”

在遇见麦克雷前的那个夏天，有那么几个礼拜他断了粮，那时的门窗也被钉死，他就每次起床之后，从里面抓一条凤尾鱼吃掉，然后回去睡觉。那些鱼是他在做最后的挣扎时养的，他的心理医生曾说过，对其他生命负责，这会对解决他的孤独感有所帮助。那是一段压抑到让他每天都考虑自杀的日子，他不想死，像发了疯一样每天寻找意义，但都失败了。直到他把左轮手枪的枪口塞进嘴里，向上帝祷告，然后在那个阳光灿烂的秋日上午，杰西麦克雷像神迹一样敲响他的房门。

“不在了。”莱耶斯说，“你没法养它们一辈子。”

“当然能，别说傻话了。”麦克雷呵呵笑着，“要我改天帮你再弄两条鱼吗？”

“不用了。”莱耶斯回答。

这一年的感恩节，麦克雷在下午敲响他的门，告诉他已经是四点钟了，同时给他看手里提着的一袋火鸡。

莱耶斯上一次在厨房里做东西吃大概已经有一个世纪那么久了，他几乎是带着点慌乱去整理厨房的。麦克雷看起来混不在意，他笑着帮莱耶斯去把流理台清理干净，找出餐具和厨具，他甚至翻出来一个莱耶斯都忘了存在的锅子出来。

那天晚上，麦克雷在厨房里忙了几个钟头，最后像变魔法试的弄出了一桌菜。秋葵有点煮的过头了，火鸡也很咸，但当麦克雷忐忑地问莱耶斯，这些尝起来怎么样的时候，莱耶斯只是点了点头。

“你竟然会做菜。”

麦克雷盯着他，双眼闪亮，脸颊红扑扑的。“我下了点功夫。”

莱耶斯被他这句话的言外之意吓得停住了咀嚼的动作，抬起眼睛看坐在餐桌对面的麦克雷，后者正试图把脸藏在啤酒罐后面。——这是经过安排的，杰西为了今晚特地去练习了厨艺，这顿晚饭不是两个单身汉凑在一起对付的，这是一个精心准备过的约会，至少对麦克雷是这样。

他并非对麦克雷的那些小心思都一无所知——莱耶斯因为各种各样的原因，或许会有些迟钝，但他不蠢，也不瞎。麦克雷从老早之前就露出各种端倪来了，但是……这不一样。莱耶斯觉得甚至连麦克雷自己都分不清感激和喜欢，即使这完全是两码事。

而眼下，这个年近四十的退伍老兵坐在餐桌边上，右手的勺子无意识地在盘子里的青豆中间搅着，看着面前局促的年轻人。是啊，他已经不是孩子了，他们认识有三四年了，麦克雷今年十九了。他只是仍旧大手大脚，肢体不灵活，而且在莱耶斯面前总是一副害羞得要命的样子。

“你脸上沾了酱汁了。”莱耶斯说。

“在哪儿？”麦克雷急忙抬手去摸。

莱耶斯拿起餐巾，探过身，伸手把麦克雷下巴偏左一点的地方擦干净了。“可以了。”但这之后，他却没立刻就缩回手。莱耶斯抓着餐巾的手停在半空，他又一次去看麦克雷的眼睛，“……你还喷了古龙水？”

“我只是……”麦克雷想做出满不在意的样子，但他的声音越发支支吾吾，目光也躲闪着。透过他衬衫领子能看到，他脖子都红透了。“我只是……”最后他看起来好像要哭了。“别戏弄我了，行吗，加比？”

真可惜。说实话他还有点享受这个呢。莱耶斯收回手，继续去蹂躏盘子里的青豆。过了一会儿，他开口，“我比你大将近二十年，杰西。”

这句话却像火花一样瞬间就把麦克雷的双眼点亮了。他从座椅上直起身，因为一点点希望整个人雀跃不已，“那完全不算问题。”

“……但我有很多问题，很大的问题。”莱耶斯尽量平静地说道，“……谢谢你的晚餐。”

麦克雷听懂了这意味着什么，虽然他不知道为什么——但他懂了，莱耶斯在拒绝他人的善意这领域出类拔萃，绝对不会让任何人误会。

在接下来的十分钟里，麦克雷没再说话，也没动叉子。他静静地坐在椅子上，看着莱耶斯低头吃东西。莱耶斯那刀把火鸡肉切了些下来，用叉子托着，站起身放进麦克雷的盘子里。大男孩低头看着盘子里的火鸡肉，最后他抬起头，干巴巴地笑了两声，听起来无比凄怆。

“……可是我爱你。”

麦克雷说得好像那是什么很值得考虑的事。他还是不明白，他还是太年轻，对他来说鲜有比爱更重要的事，青春期搅混了他的脑袋。看着他的脸，莱耶斯一时不忍心告诉他，先不管那爱有多少水分，爱原本对人来说就是个无关紧要的东西。

莱耶斯放下了勺子，抬头看着坐在餐桌对面不停掉泪的麦克雷，脑子里其实很乱。他想了很多事，比如说，他想起第一次见到麦克雷那天，男孩站在他门前，一副懵懂的样子，对自己正面对着什么完全一无所知。他想起这么多年，在这个没有时钟的屋子里，自己每一天都坐在客厅的沙发上，等待麦克雷的敲门声响起。他想起麦克雷投向他的每一道渴求的目光，想起他羞赫的笑。这些片段将一股冲动从他心底挖了出来，接着越来越大，他忽然很想对麦克雷说些什么。

这股滚烫的热情将莱耶斯整个人都淹没了，同时也模糊了他的理智，他坐在那里，皱起了眉，呼吸都变得浑浊。莱耶斯觉得倾诉是件很幼稚的事，他已经放弃向别人解释自己的世界很久了，人们向来只会告诉他想开点，向前看。然而此时此刻，他看着坐在他对面的大男孩，二十分钟前麦克雷坚持要摆上的蜡烛立在他们中间，颤抖的烛光将他脸上的泪痕照得发亮。这画面击中了莱耶斯，他抬手捂住嘴，把头转向一边，接着又转回来。

心中那股急迫几乎要将他炙烤得发痛，他想对麦克雷讲述战场，讲述利比亚的平原和北冰洋的海岸。他想向麦克雷形容钢铁碾压过人骨的细碎断裂声响，以及战壕里火药味钻进鼻子里时，那令人窒息的腥辣和苦涩。他想告诉麦克雷他发现了什么，了解了什么，看到了什么，在他力所能及的范围里向他解释，为什么自己会这么想，会这么做。他想告诉麦克雷这个世界的真相，那就是生命只是一张絮状的套子，除了让人痛苦以外别无他用。人们编造出艺术和哲学来让虚空中出现游曳的幻影，试图说服自己在寂静之中仍有歌声低吟，但一切声音都会消散，不消多久就会自己证明自己的荒谬无端，要的只是一股激素被代谢的短短几分钟罢了。莱耶斯想说自己照镜子却看不到自己，他从来都看不到，世界上所有人都以为知道自己是什么样子，但其实没有人能看到镜子里的自己，因为那里本来就什么也没有。

但莱耶斯说不出。他想把自己的全部思想，整颗心，都剥出来给麦克雷看，但这些向来远远超出任何语言可以描述的范畴。他搜肠刮肚，嘴里挤出几个最接近自己想法的词，期望麦克雷能懂，同时也在下一秒就意识到麦克雷误会了。

“……但这一切都没有意义。”他说。

麦克雷最开始没有动作。他垂着脑袋，坐在那儿盯着自己的手，过了一会儿他站起身来，嘴里嚅嗫着道歉，只是说自己太累，想要回去休息。这简直让莱耶斯全身的血都结了冰。他也站起来，紧跟着麦克雷离开桌子，在客厅追上他，抓住了年轻人的手臂，将他拉回来，让麦克雷重新面对着他。

在他近在咫尺的对面，小杰西哭得惨极了，这应该是他第一次被拒绝，或许这也是他第一次恋爱。人们总是在首次爱上些什么人的时候以为这爱会伴随他们一生，并在一切结束时觉得自己再也不会爱了。但这不是世界末日，他们总归会学到的，或早或晚。麦克雷躲闪着他的目光，低着头不去看他。莱耶斯站在这里，咕哝着安慰的话，伸手把杰西的额发梳到耳后，去擦他的眼泪，捧住他的脸。

“这不算什么。”他低声说，按着后颈将麦克雷搂紧怀里。过了好久，年轻人才松开了紧抓着他背后衬衫的手指，后退着离开了他，走向衣帽架。

莱耶斯送他走到门口，帮他穿上夹克，目送着麦克雷跨上机车，离开了房子。他在原地站了好一会儿，才转身回到屋内。大门在他身后合拢，他拖拉着步子走回厨房。餐桌上的蜡烛已经燃尽了，莱耶斯站在厨房门口，看着那橘色的烛火哆嗦着熄灭在烛台底部，黑暗铺满了整个屋子。

他转过身，跌跌撞撞地往浴室走去，发出一声悲怆的长嚎。莱耶斯步履蹒跚，这一路上磕磕绊绊，跌倒了，撑着墙爬起来，然后再一次跌下去。一切都结束了。他想。莱耶斯自私得要命——他畏惧死亡，没有任何宗教能拿出它能拯救他的证据，他不相信转世，更不承认天堂地狱。因为这个，他拼尽一切在生活中寻找存在的意义，但都失败了。麦克雷是他的凤尾鱼，整个世界都是他那装满清水的长方形鱼缸。这是他最后的努力，他甚至根本不关心麦克雷，他只是靠大男孩对自己的指望维生。甚至在心底他希望麦克雷常常遭遇噩运，因为这就能将小杰西带回这个没有暖气的屋子，带回他脚边，这让莱耶斯上瘾，也让他更加厌恶自己。这份厌恶是唯一阻止了他骗麦克雷说自己也爱他的东西，在心底他知道这不对，这对年轻人不公平。人类不是凤尾鱼，你没法养他们一辈子。他们该有尖锐的意气和独立的思想，他们应该孤独地背上行囊上路，见证这世界所有的奇迹，一次次心碎，遇上形形色色的人，而莱耶斯是这所有人里面，最配不上麦克雷的一个。

他踉跄着一头撞进浴室，又花了好久去摸柜子里的剃刀。最后他坐在马桶上，拉下自己的裤子，将剃刀边缘抵上自己大腿内侧。那里细细地排列着一道道的狭长伤疤，有的已经结痂，有的早就化成了淡色的印记，有的边缘还渗着血珠，染上裤子的布料。

莱耶斯咬着嘴唇，尖声喘气。他用两根手指捏着刀片，缓缓地将它拖出一道新的伤口来。疼痛像是暂时将他头上的套子隔开了一道缺口，让他得空伸出头深呼吸了一口冰凉而甘甜的氧气。生命本身就黏稠得让人窒息，莱耶斯在这疼痛里呻吟，他闭上眼睛，将刀片攥在手里。

过了一会儿，他平静下来，不再哆嗦，重新睁开眼睛，检查伤口。腿上的割伤太浅，已经不怎么流血了，但张开右手，刀片嵌在手掌，血流如注，淌到他的小臂上，留下蜿蜒的一道红痕。

5.

麦克雷在下个月没再来，他跟几个朋友一起去参加了一个公路骑行，横跨大半个美国，“权当去散心，”他自己这么和莱耶斯解释。隔三差五的，他会给莱耶斯打电话，谈论遇上的灿烂星空，或者是正在吃的德州汉堡。

他说给莱耶斯听的全是那些好的东西，对于抛锚在洲际公路上的机车，路遇的小偷劫匪，酒吧里的打架斗殴，全都只字不提。莱耶斯知道他的旅行可不会有他自己口中描述得一半的安逸快活，但是他从来都不问其他的。他是专门为了麦克雷才重新用起的手机，无论麦克雷什么时候打电话过来，他都在响两声之后接起，安静地听他讲今天在公路酒吧里跟人赌球赢了好几张票子，又或是在通宵聚会的第二天早上，感叹当地的啤酒味道不行，后劲却十足。

而莱耶斯在他离开的这段时间里，以一种不紧不慢的速度安静地去立了遗嘱。这事其实很麻烦，特别是他想要把房子留给跟他没有半点关系的杰西，这不得不花一大堆额外的手续，又找了好几个律师。所幸莱耶斯不缺时间。

麦克雷从来没说过他的旅行会持续多久，他也总是马不停蹄，每次给莱耶斯打电话都在不同的地方。

那年十二月初，麦克雷在大峡谷给莱耶斯打电话。“我都没想到，我现在站的这地方能有信号。”

“说实话，你的信号不大好。”莱耶斯干巴巴地回答，坐在书桌前，检查着文件。

麦克雷的那端有着呼呼的风声，无论他站在哪里，肯定很高。莱耶斯希望他别找了个悬崖或者孤石什么都站上去，那很危险，而麦克雷总喜欢危险的地方，他觉得那样风景好。

“那是我的呼吸。昨天我们遇到了暴雨，”麦克雷说，有着一点点鼻音，“我想我有点感冒。”

那他更应该这时候就去汽车旅馆早早休息才是。莱耶斯抬头看了眼窗子，外面一片黑暗，大概已经是后半夜了。“那你现在在哪儿？”

“帐篷外面。”麦克雷回答，“离营地不远的地方，”他吸了吸鼻子。“今天天很好看，全是星星。……我真希望你也在这儿。” 

这句话让莱耶斯正在签字的手指顿了一下，在末尾的s上留下了一个不自然的墨点。麦克雷没再开口，电话那端时隐时现的是狂风吹过耳畔的巨大杂音，伴着他深深浅浅的呼吸声。莱耶斯放下笔，低头看着他放在桌面上开着扩音器的手机，上面的正在通话标志上面显示着杰西。

他们无声地通着电话，麦克雷好像只要知道莱耶斯发存在就够了一样。而莱耶斯靠上椅背，听着手机那边传来的声音，在这座死寂沉沉的大宅里闭上眼睛，想象夕阳下大峡谷的灿烂岩石纹理，想象墨蓝色自东向西铺满整个天际，然后是星光，像透过天鹅绒布料传出的烛火，在天空中一片片地点亮。在他脑海中的画面里，杰西男孩穿着红格子衫，袖子挽在手肘，脖子上套着防风沙的围巾，站在红色岩石的悬崖边上，站在这样一片景色里，向远方眺望星辰。狂风卷起他的衣服下摆，迎面吹来风沙和草木的味道。

在莱耶斯的想象中，他从杰西背后缓步走上前去，和麦克雷并肩而立，耳畔都是呼呼风声，而麦克雷向他转过头来，对他微笑。

我很高兴你在这儿。麦克雷对他说。

莱耶斯闭着眼睛，身处科罗拉多大峡谷的星空之下。过了好久，麦克雷在电话里干笑了两声，他的话在那狂风之中听起来轻轻的，语气很平静，好像只是冷静地陈述着一件再正常不过的事，“……恐怕我还是像昨天一样爱你。”他说道。

叹了口气，莱耶斯没有睁开眼睛，他脑海中的麦克雷双眼明亮而闪烁，微微抿着嘴唇微笑。他脸上带着胡茬，深色的头发被狂风吹得乱七八糟——这样的麦克雷，年纪轻轻，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，向站在他旁边的莱耶斯转过头。

所以莱耶斯笑着回答，“……那昨天呢？”

“和前天一样。”麦克雷听出了他的笑意。

“那前天呢？”

“……每天都和前一天一样。”麦克雷在电话那头哈哈大笑，“每天都和前一天一样，加比，坏消息，我爱你恐怕始终如一，无论我走过多远，都没减少过半点。”

“……的确是个坏消息。”莱耶斯回答。

“我真抱歉，”麦克雷轻快地说，“但是如果情况有变，我保证让你知道。”

莱耶斯不是那种憎恨一切的人，他知道这世上善恶兼行，而爱本身就是一个美到极致的东西。让人痛苦的都是人类自己，而爱本身会让给予者和被给予者都心生短暂的幸福。就像现在，他隔着一个电话，从远在千里之外的年轻人那里感受到一点点温暖来，这温暖当他不自觉地露出微笑。莱耶斯一只手撑着头，用手指敲击着桌子边缘，跟着心中某首他已经忘了歌词的曲调打着拍子。

“很公平。”

他们一直聊到麦克雷终于回了帐篷。到该挂断的时候，两人都等着对方先挂电话，这又换来一阵双方的大笑。最后莱耶斯先结束了通话，因为知道麦克雷好像永远都不会这么做。但在那之后，他靠在扶手椅上，盯着桌上的手机，又看了好久好久，直到一条麦克雷的短信让手机屏幕重新亮起来，莱耶斯迅速向前，将手机拉到面前。

晚安。麦克雷说，甚至还郑重地用了个句号。

莱耶斯的手指轻轻磨蹭了一下杰西的名字，看了很久，没有回复他的短信。

6.

第二年一月份，莱耶斯才知道麦克雷把他列为了自己的紧急联络人。那是一个礼拜四的中午，一个陌生的号码拨通了他的手机，里面是某个社区医院的一名医生，问他是否是加百列莱耶斯。

“是我。”莱耶斯说。

“杰西麦克雷先生正在我们医院进行手术，您是他的紧急联络人。”对方说，将医院地址报给了他。莱耶斯快步走到书房，拿笔记下。那是两个城市以外的一座小城，不算远，大概有着四个小时的车程。

放下电话，莱耶斯简单地整理了一下背包，就准备上路了。他自己的车子因为太久不用已经半报废了，于是他去租车行花二十分钟给自己搞到了一辆六成新的福特，在当天晚上七点钟的时候到达了麦克雷所在的医院。

等在手术室外的是麦克雷的朋友之一，看上去比杰西大不了几岁，带着一个缝着针的眼眶。“那是一辆卡车，直接就撞进了加油站，”他对莱耶斯解释说，“……杰西本可以躲开的，但他把我和其他两个人推出来了。”

莱耶斯不知该说什么，年轻人看起来状态糟糕，而且内疚至极。他把那大男孩打发去吃点东西，回自己的病房休息，而自己去自动售卖机买了杯咖啡，在手术室外面的长椅上坐着，低头翻阅麦克雷给他发送的每一条短信来打发时间。

那天再晚些时候，医生出来，告诉莱耶斯，麦克雷已经没有了生命危险，接下来就是静养。

“但是很抱歉，”主刀医生对莱耶斯说，“我们尽了全力，但没能保住他的左手。”

“有多严重？”

“整条小臂，抱歉。”

莱耶斯张了张嘴，最后他点点头，“谢谢，医生。”他只是这么说。

麦克雷离开了手术室，但莱耶斯不能立刻去见他。他站在隔离病房的窗外，看着里面躺在床上沉睡的年轻人。麦克雷被淹没在石膏，钢钉，输液管，和各种监察仪器里，呼吸机上闪烁的信号灯隐约照亮了他的脸，让莱耶斯能看到他眼底浓重的青色。

他看起来比莱耶斯记忆中的结实了不少，皮肤被南方的太阳晒成小麦色，头发也变长了，脸上的氧气罩下面是一片片的胡茬。莱耶斯的目光投到他舒缓起伏的胸膛上。他还活着。莱耶斯想，他还活着。

他长长地呼气，向后退着，离开了窗子，跌落在走廊上的椅子上，感觉自己如同老了二十岁。等他终于又能控制自己的腿，莱耶斯走到外面买了包烟。他本想抽几根烟的，但是他手指哆嗦得太厉害，廉价打火机那一丁点小火苗总也凑不到香烟头上去，尝试了几次，莱耶斯暗骂了一声，把它们装回口袋，去便利店随便买了本房地产杂志，回到了等候室。在他在那里接下来的五个小时里，他一个字都没看进去。

在第二天下午的时候，麦克雷在普通病房的床位上醒过来。他的床位靠窗，此时正是下午三点，阳光暖融融地透过百叶窗缝隙铺在他的被子上。他费力地把眼睛撑开一条缝，花了几十秒才意识到自己应该在哪儿。

他全身都动弹不得，花了大力气才把头转向一边，看到了坐在他床边扶手椅上的莱耶斯。后者一只手撑着头，正不做声地看着他，目光等在那儿已经很久了。

麦克雷眨了眨眼睛。

莱耶斯开口时，声音显得有些沙哑，不得不说到一半咳嗽了几下，清了清嗓子，又重新开始。

“你没了左手。”他告诉麦克雷。

麦克雷的呼吸器已经被撤下了，只是颈部的固定装置让他转头有些困难。闻言，他一点点把头转到另一边，盯着自己的左臂看了看。手肘以下都没了，残留的部位也都裹着一层层的绷带，被平放在架子上，麦克雷试了试，没挪动。

莱耶斯顿了顿，又开口，“ 其他人都没事，乔尼伤得最重，眼眶上缝了四针。 ”

麦克雷看起来一下子就放松了下来。他转回脑袋，重新看着莱耶斯，露出绷带的那只眼睛弯起来，嘴唇抖了抖，勉勉强强地发出了一个“好（good）”的音来。接着他打了个哈欠，没几秒就又重新睡着了。

莱耶斯用撑着下巴的手指捂住嘴，露出一个苦涩的微笑来。果然是他的男孩。

又过了两个礼拜，麦克雷恢复了元气，开始坐在床上翘着腿看球。莱耶斯在医院旁租了个房子，每天给麦克雷带新鲜的橙子，放在纸袋里，抱在怀里爬到四楼，木着脸向前台的护士玛丽安娜点点头示意，然后去麦克雷病房里陪他一起看电视，给他剥橙子。

麦克雷在接下来的一个月里又经历了两场小手术，影响都不大。年轻人的精力很容易恢复，他没像莱耶斯觉得可能会的那样，因为失去左臂而一蹶不振。相反，每次一提这个，他却很骄傲。

“一只手臂，四条人命，”麦克雷张嘴叼住莱耶斯送到他嘴边的一瓣橙子，仰着脑袋让它落进嘴里，把嘴里塞得满满当当的。说这话时他眯着眼睛，声音含糊得要命，“……已经很值当了。”

又过了几天，莱耶斯把银行卡给了麦克雷。这一举动让麦克雷有点奇怪，他脸上的青肿已经消得差不多了，只是额头上还缠着几圈绷带，在他怀疑地抿起嘴的时候，嘴唇颜色怪怪的。

“你给我办了信托？”他重复道，问莱耶斯。

“我存下来不少钱。”莱耶斯干巴巴地回答。

麦克雷摇摇头，“……我知道你怪有钱的，但是这玩意？”

莱耶斯只是简单地说，“我希望你能收着。”

“好吧，”麦克雷看了看他，伸手把那张银行卡放进了抽屉里。但当他重新收回手，直起身子的时候，他看到了坐在他床边扶手椅上的莱耶斯。莱耶斯正垂着头，手里的橙子剥了一半，注意到他的目光，抬起头来看他。

“怎么了？”

麦克雷脖子红了。他脸上浮现出一种复杂的表情，接着他伸出自己仅剩的那只手，倾身把那颗橙子从莱耶斯手中拿出来，放到柜子上，然后握住了他的手。

“我……我想，”当麦克雷开口时，他有些磕磕绊绊的，但语气很坚定，“我不能收。”他说，看着莱耶斯，双眼发亮，“……除非日后你可以同我一起用这笔钱。”

莱耶斯沉默了几秒钟。

“我不能，”他告诉麦克雷，很轻描淡写，“……我会死在今年三月份，到那之后，我的房子也会留给你。”

麦克雷睁大了眼睛，他的手也僵硬了，“——什么？”

这不是什么值得骄傲的事情，莱耶斯原本羞于提及，但他不愿瞒着麦克雷，他能做的就只有坦然地开口，“我会在三月份的时候自杀。”

年轻人的嘴唇哆嗦了两下，有那么一会儿他看起来好像想要让自己相信这只是莱耶斯的一个玩笑，但最后他的表情还是垮了下来，沉重，崩溃，和难以置信堆砌到一起，他扯了扯嘴角，皱着眉头，干笑了一声。有千言万语都在他嘴边，但最后的最后，麦克雷只挤出了一个词。

“……为什么？”

莱耶斯看了看窗外，天空有点阴沉，云霭密布，一侧的天空泛着青色，在云层中隐隐传来雷鸣滚滚，今天傍晚应该会下雨。

“因为那是春天，”他回答，“应该会是个好天气。”

7.

那天夜里，莱耶斯从医院回到住处时，空气已经变得有些发闷。暴雨在云层里酝酿，他在进门前抬头看了看天空，感觉今晚会很吵，然后才步入自己汽车旅馆的房间。

他租的房间不大，房间里只有一张床，一台他从来不曾打开过的电视机，角落的门通向浴室，地上是廉价的白色地革，在不平的地方凸起来，踩上去嘎吱作响。整间屋子有种淡淡的霉味，所幸浴室还算整洁，热水全天供应。

莱耶斯把包扔到电视柜旁的地板上，给自己倒了杯水，吃了今天分量的药。那几个棕色的小药瓶就摆在床头柜上，吃完之后，莱耶斯把它们放回原处。去浴室打开热水，准备在洗澡之后睡觉。

敲门声就是这个时候响起的。最初他以为是幻觉，但那声音回荡在哗哗水声里，咚，咚，两声短促而沉闷的敲击。这不可能，麦克雷就爱这么敲门。莱耶斯关掉向浴缸注水的龙头，在一片温暖的雾气氤氲里直起身，茫然地凝神听着。过了几秒，他又听到了敲门声。一串闷雷伴着这两声敲门，在莱耶斯耳边炸响，让这旅馆的廉价窗子和柜门都跟着打颤。

莱耶斯在裤子上擦了擦手，除了浴室，走到门口，打开了门。

果然，一个杰西麦克雷就站在门口，脚上踩着的是医院里的那种一次性拖鞋，身上是单薄的病号服，右手胳膊底下还架着一根拐杖，整个人的重量都压在上面。他的额发全汗湿了，乱糟糟地贴在脸上，这幅样子可相当引人注目，在他身后，停车场上的好几个年轻人都向这边指指点点。麦克雷喘着气，冲他挤出一个难看的笑。

老天，他从医院里跑出来了。

这把莱耶斯吓坏了，他站在那里怔怔地看着麦克雷，不知道他想要做什么，一个字都说不出来。妈的，他好像永远都看不透麦克雷，这年轻人向来不按常理出牌。

他心中所想，麦克雷都一无所知。他冲着这个四十多岁的老男人惨兮兮地笑，目光里照旧是他日常面对莱耶斯时惯有的闪烁和讨好，病号服可半点御寒能力都没有，又宽大得要命，此时就在寒风里扑朔朔地响，把年轻人衬托得更惨了。见莱耶斯一言不发，小杰西就低下脑袋，吸了吸鼻子，用右手凑过去抹了把脸。

“……我——”他开腔，却又卡住，仰起头来，歪着脑袋冲莱耶斯咧开嘴，“你又是那副表情了！”

“什么表情？”莱耶斯问。

麦克雷冲他扬了扬下巴，“——啊，就是这幅，皱着眉头，吓人兮兮的。”他以他那个姿势所能允许的最大限度耸了耸肩，转着眼睛，在莱耶斯能够开口前就又加上一句，“……你每次担忧我，都是这个样子。”

莱耶斯被他说得语塞。过了良久，他问，“你不在医院躺着，来这里做什么？”

“……我想多跟你待一会儿，”麦克雷看上去像是原本打算想出个更漂亮，更炫酷的理由来着，但中途放弃了。他嚅嗫了一阵，最后破罐子破摔地低声说，“……哪怕就多一小会儿。”

啊，麦克雷。他多半是在莱耶斯离开医院之后，就一直躺在病床上想他今天说的话。这大男孩想了又想，怎么也想不明白，但他不是喜欢质疑别人决定的人，越是他敬重的人，他越不会想着去阻挠他们，除非有什么比这份敬重更要紧的东西逼着。所以在最后麦克雷决定接受现实，就像他最擅长做的那样，沉默着把命运塞给他的无论什么垃圾都咽进肚里，如同他之前沉默地接受了莱耶斯不想要他，他如今也沉默地接受了莱耶斯会死在春天来临的事实。但他脑海中那一点点自我又不肯就这么逆来顺受，麦克雷抱着枕头悲伤了一阵之后，就忽然冒出了这个念头。不，与其说是念头，还不如说只是一股子冲动，一阵冲上头顶的热血——他想要莱耶斯在他身边，他剩下的那些时间，都要牢牢地攥在自己手里。既然莱耶斯不会把这辈子剩余的时间都跟他分享，那他至少要争取下这么一点零头。

这冲动一出现，麦克雷就行动了。他不顾自己的伤腿，不顾外面的阵阵雷鸣，不顾身上的病号服，拿了一柄拐杖就溜出了医院，十五分钟的路他走了一个多小时，精疲力竭，冻得打跌，路上的所有人都盯着他看，但他只是闷头前行，一点点地挪动，找到这间汽车旅馆，向老板问了莱耶斯的房间号，最终站在了莱耶斯的房门口，敲响了门。

正常人不会这么做。莱耶斯知道，正常人不会像他这样，至少他们在念头出现后，会斟酌一下，分析一下可行度和其中要承担的风险。要是在路上出了意外怎么办？要是外面太冷怎么办？要是找不到莱耶斯怎么办？正常人们在思考中就用理智的温度冲淡了这股热血，多数就不会再这么做下去了——正常人会这样，他们会活得更好，更仔细，更小心，更少受伤，但麦克雷偏偏就不。

杰西麦克雷看不到神放置在他和心之所向中间，那一重重的障碍物。只要笃定了方向，他就一头向前，就像之前说过的，后果和伤痛都视为理所当然，被他沉默地吞进肚子，他只顾闭目塞听地向那里走去，要么达到目的，要么死在半路。这就是为什么他能在最早的时候闯进莱耶斯一池死水的生活里；这就是为什么他一次次地带着那股令人无法忽视的活力，一次次跌到莱耶斯面前，突如其来，美得让他心惊肉跳，又移不开眼睛。

莱耶斯的凤尾鱼，他的暴风雨，他的杰西麦克雷。

在第一滴雨滴落下之前，莱耶斯走出门外，将他拉进屋里。年轻人失去了平衡，仅剩的那只手扳着莱耶斯的肩膀，发出惊呼，拐杖跌落在地。莱耶斯伸出双臂拥住他，转身后房门在他们身后砰的一声关上。而麦克雷傻傻的，不知所措，莱耶斯离他那么近，他简直被包围在名为莱耶斯的温度中，整个人都头晕脑胀。

“加比……？”他用蚊子一样的声音轻轻问道。

莱耶斯放开了他，他脸上的表情麦克雷完全读不懂。年轻人扶着莱耶斯后退，坐在床沿上，睁大了眼睛，仰头看着年长的人。

在他的注视之下，莱耶斯舔了舔嘴唇。麦克雷的呼吸骤然急促了一下，目光黏在他闪亮湿润的下唇上。

“你想要我？”他开口，居高临下地看着麦克雷。

麦克雷看上去要窒息了。良久地，他盯着莱耶斯，半个字都说不出来。最后，他忽地把脸埋进右手手掌中。“——哈……是，是，加比，是……我想要你。那么久了……老天啊……比什么都想。”

他看上去以为这又是莱耶斯对他的嘲笑，他都做好准备接受一顿毫不留情的讥讽了。莱耶斯却弯下腰，拉开了他捂着脸的那只手。麦克雷抬起脸看他，年轻人的脸湿漉漉的，涨红着，目光惶恐而又迷茫，在这一刻，小杰西盯着近在咫尺的莱耶斯，一双眼睛里除了他以外什么都没有。

莱耶斯放开他，直起身子，抬起双手拉掉了自己的上衣。

房间里清晰地回荡着一声小小的抽气声，莱耶斯心中发笑。怀着一丝几乎是敬畏的感觉，他向麦克雷倾过身去，一只膝盖跪上年轻人身侧的床沿，这熟悉的动作，他差不多是坐在麦克雷身上了。而这一次，莱耶斯伸出手去，把麦克雷轻轻地推倒在了床上。

“那我就是你的了。”他贴着麦克雷的嘴唇，低声说。两秒钟之后，年轻人扳住他的后颈，像要用尽全身力气似的，疯狂地吻了他。 

8.

麦克雷在医院又住了两个多星期，在那之后，莱耶斯把他接了回来。

办理出院手续也花了一点时间，当莱耶斯扶着麦克雷，帮他坐进福特车的后座，已经是那天的中午时分了。此时的麦克雷身体又恢复了些，他的脸至少没之前看起来那么恐怖了，头上的绷带都拆了，只有颧骨和下巴上染着淤青褪去后的姜黄色。他拖着一条打着石膏的腿，莱耶斯不让他坐副驾。

“至少在后面你能睡上一小觉。”莱耶斯坐进驾驶位，发动汽车，把暖气打开，抬起手掌放在出风口，感受着那逐渐变得温暖的气流。

麦克雷坐在后座，此时挪动着蹭得更前了些，仅剩的那只右手扳着莱耶斯的椅背，把下巴贴在那里，眼睛瞪得大大的，看着莱耶斯。“我这样子可不能一个人住，加比，你要把我送到哪儿去呢？”

莱耶斯侧过半个头，向后靠上椅背，收回手，反手摸了摸麦克雷凑在他身边的脑袋。那只手稍后就被年轻人抓在手里，轻轻吻着指节。

“我们去你住的地方。”莱耶斯回答。

“你会和我住在一起吧？”麦克雷小声问。

“……当然了。”莱耶斯低笑了一声，车内渐渐暖和了起来，是时候上路了。“……把这个冬天剩下的时间都花在你那小狗窝里，听上去怎么样？”

麦克雷的回答比应该的慢了几秒，当他再开口时，声音有些抖。

“听上去不错。”

莱耶斯挑了挑眉，“很好，至少我们其中之一这么认为。”

在麦克雷的大笑中，他们离开了医院的停车场，驶向家的方向。麦克雷在他们上了公路之后没多久就歪在后座上睡着了，他左腿的石膏随着颠簸时不时轻轻撞在车门上，发出咚咚的闷响。莱耶斯侧耳听着麦克雷在后面发出轻微的鼾声，将放着蓝调的车载广播的声音调低了。

许多年来的第一次，莱耶斯感觉到了一种漫长的宁静。爱是种奇妙的东西，就像之前他说过的一样。

傍晚的时候他们在公路边的小餐馆停了车。莱耶斯叫醒了昏昏沉沉的麦克雷，“我们下去吃点东西。”

麦克雷睡得迷迷糊糊的，恢复期的身体总是容易疲惫。他左臂抬了一下，好像要用左手揉眼睛，但空荡荡的袖管在空中扬了一下，麦克雷这才更清醒了些。“……哦。”年轻人应了一声，有点沉默，撑起了自己，在莱耶斯打开后座车门之后，他抓起拐杖，蹭出车门。

莱耶斯几乎是立刻就抓住了他的肩膀，一只手换着他的腰，扶着他站好。

“……谢了，”麦克雷感激地嘟囔了一声，低头撑好拐杖。莱耶斯这才放开了他，走在他旁边，让他一个人独自艰难地完成接下来从停车场到餐馆门口的那十几米路。

失去了左臂让麦克雷重心总是有点偏，外加上他打着石膏的左腿，他挪动得很慢，整个人都危险地摇摇晃晃的。莱耶斯侧身看着这一切，拖慢着自己的步子，袖手旁观。这孩子总归要学会一个人行走的，莱耶斯知道。但麦克雷这副样子是在可怜得要命，几个从餐厅里推门而出的青少年盯着他们看，在走过他们之后，又走了回来。

莱耶斯最初觉得他们可能是要过来找麻烦，但走出来的是一个梳着马尾的金发姑娘。“你需要帮忙吗？”她问麦克雷。

她看起来差不多大，麦克雷的全部精力都放在这让他大汗淋漓的挪动上，花了几秒才意识到那句话是对他说的。莱耶斯看着年轻人，那女孩看了一眼莱耶斯，又把目光挪到麦克雷脸上，她的微笑暖和又带着点羞涩，向麦克雷伸出双臂，“需要帮忙吗？我刚下班，但至少还可以带你到你的座位上去。”

麦克雷笑了一下，“——谢了，不，不需要。我能行。”

说罢他就又一次低下头去跟重心和地心引力作斗争，短短的几步路已经令他有些冒汗。那女孩轻快地回到了她朋友那里，而麦克雷又花了接近一分钟才真正走到门口。在那里，莱耶斯向前一步，帮他拉开了门。

“你先请。”莱耶斯说，做了一个手势。

麦克雷大笑起来，“——这又是为了什么？”他挪进了门里，莱耶斯跟在他后面走了进去，挑了个离门最近的桌子，既靠窗，座椅又有着舒服的红色软垫。

“为你的坚强不屈。”莱耶斯在他为他们两个点单时这么说，“你为什么不叫那女孩帮你一把？”

“哦，别再戏弄我了，加比。”麦克雷脸有点红，嘻嘻笑着，冲莱耶斯扬了扬下巴，“我向来走运得很，总是有漂亮的天使眷顾。”

莱耶斯为这低劣的花言巧语笑着摇摇头。麦克雷真是奇怪得要命，换谁说，都不会觉得麦克雷的人生能跟幸运这个词沾边。说实话，这孩子从小就厄运缠身，他自己却不这么觉得。

莱耶斯见过形形色色的人，但没有一个像杰西这样的。他是如此的特殊。如果能把莱耶斯觉得优秀的那些品质都集合到一起，那最终出现的那个一定就是杰西麦克雷了。这念头划过莱耶斯的脑海，让他暗自咋舌。

这老兵转头看向窗外，隔着贴在玻璃上的餐厅LOGO贴画，外头是日落西山后的昏暗景象。停车场已经亮起了两盏路灯，残存的一点点阳光铺进来，在桌面上投下玻璃窗上贴画的倒影。莱耶斯知道这段关系多多少少影响了自己的脑子，他像个恋爱中的高中男孩一样，觉得恋人完美无缺，独一无二，即使知道这是荷尔蒙催生出的幻觉，但他就是摆脱不了这个念头。

这是一针甜蜜无比的迷幻剂，莱耶斯把自己沉浸在这短暂的感觉里。这很有趣。莱耶斯想，就好像在吃完纸杯蛋糕之后舔掉手上的糖霜。

在他对面，麦克雷用右手撑着下巴，跟他一起注视着窗外。他后面的头发有些长了，早些时候莱耶斯给他在脑后把头发扎了起来，又让他在车上睡觉时蹭得有点歪了，漏出来好几缕头发。好吧，过会儿在吃饭前，他还得再帮麦克雷重新扎一下。在下一秒，莱耶斯就在内心对闪过这个念头的自己翻了个大大的白眼。我没救了。他想。而麦克雷注意到了他的目光，冲他挑起了眉。

“怎么了？”

“你真的很奇怪。”最后的最后，莱耶斯这么评价。

“我只是人见人爱。”麦克雷回答，露齿一笑。

9.

他们到了的时候已经天黑了。莱耶斯跟在麦克雷后头，走过蜿蜿蜒蜒的小巷，最后在一个最不像公寓门口的门前停了下来。这里远离周围任何一条街道，只有头顶一条狭窄的天空，横亘着无数条晾衣绳。借着门廊上那颗忽明忽暗的灯泡，莱耶斯才看清脚下的台阶。

麦克雷的住处仅仅可以被称为是个落脚点了。甚至没法用“公寓”，“住宅”，或是“房子”这三个词的任何一个来形容。他们要爬一段狭长陡峭的木质楼梯才能走到那扇正门前。门扇上涂着深红的油漆，因为老旧以及潮湿的气候已经龟裂，露出下面发黑的木料来。整个走廊都弥漫着一股酸面包和泥土混杂的味儿，莱耶斯在麦克雷抬手在门口的柜子上寻找钥匙的时候，都不得不将后背紧紧贴着湿冷的墙壁，四肢都挤得没办法伸展，总觉得下一刻他们俩就会抱成一团，从这楼梯上直接滚下去。

“……这有点糟糕，我知道。”麦克雷脸很红，终于在架子上的花盆后面摸到了。他低下头来摩挲了一下黄铜钥匙，艰难地在楼梯拐角转身，挪动着拐杖把自己靠上门面，垂着脑袋开门。

莱耶斯没有客气的意思，“这地方比我年纪还大。”

“怎么说呢，”门锁在麦克雷手下咔哒了一声，年轻人推开了门，转头来冲莱耶斯露出有些忐忑的笑，“名为‘便宜租金’的魔鬼诱惑了我，让我一头就扎进这每月不到一百块的地狱里来了。”

说着，他打算先一步进去，但麦克雷显然第一次拄着拐杖进门，那不听话的小玩意在门槛上绊了一下，直接让他整个人失去了平衡，小小地惨叫了一声就向前扑去。

所幸莱耶斯离得够近，多谢这走廊狭窄的程度——他从身后一把扯住了麦克雷的领子，一下子就改变了去势，麦克雷被这半点不温柔但十分有效的救援手段勒得直翻白眼，但最后还是变成了向后跌，拐杖也脱了手，整个人跌实打实地进了莱耶斯的胸膛里。

“……咳……”这下就有点尴尬了。麦克雷心有余悸地用仅剩的那只手握着莱耶斯的手臂，而站在他后面的老兵却低笑了起来。

那震颤就从他背后贴着的胸口穿过来，那么近，麦克雷觉得膝盖都在打弯。莱耶斯的嘴唇就贴在他耳边，炙热的吐气让他的颈窝像着了火一样。“我有个主意。”莱耶斯说，语气中带着一点他平时少有的恶趣味。

“——什——什么——？”

回答就是天旋地转，字面上的意思。下一秒这年轻的瘸子就被打横抱了起来，吓得他的右手紧紧攥着莱耶斯大衣肩膀处的布料，还脱口而出爆了声粗口。现在快有十一点了，住在楼下的房东太太早睡了，他们原本这一路都蹑手蹑脚的，而现在——麦克雷打着石膏的脚肯定撞到了柜子上的什么东西，那根脱了手的拐杖也倒下去，在几声巨响之后正卡在一级台阶与楼梯扶手之间，麦克雷的房门被吱嘎一声推开，莱耶斯坚硬的靴底在木质地板上的声音简直震耳欲聋。

其实也就只是短短的两秒钟，麦克雷被莱耶斯抱进了家门。

在楼下响起的一阵谩骂声中，莱耶斯把麦克雷放下了，他头晕目眩地连连高声回答着抱歉，一边扶着桌子才能站好。而始作俑者若无其事地回到门口，弯腰把那根拐杖取了回来，关上了房门，抬手按亮门边的电灯开关。

这地方一共也就三十多平米，里面一个稍大的房间，塞着沙发，书架，储物柜，写字桌，和一扇两米多宽的大窗子。外面这个小很多的房间，塞着一个靠着墙的小餐桌，两把椅子，门边是一个矮小的柜子，上头摆着一个小电视，电视对面是一张说是单人床又有点宽，双人床又有些窄的铁架床，它两边靠墙，床头上方正是一扇小小的窗子，有着黑色的铁栏杆，窗台上还摆着一盆蔫耷耷的花。

在这狭小到几乎仅能转身的小房间里，扶着桌子边沿，站着一个几乎是手足无措的杰西麦克雷。他脸红得几乎像是要烧起来，但双眼发亮，他看着站在面前的莱耶斯，那目光好像贫民窟的乞丐看着哈里发的黄金和血钻，好像克吕提厄凝望太阳神的銮驾自东向西划过天空。

“有什么想说的？”莱耶斯问，抬手把围巾摘下来，挂在门背后的挂钩上，挨着一件麦克雷的旧夹克，然后向物主本人走过去。

麦克雷转身靠在桌边，伸手轻轻地把他拉过来，微笑着和他接吻，“是，”他说，把这句子吹进莱耶斯的唇间，“欢迎回家。”

除了这两个小房间之外，还有一个不大的露台也属于麦克雷。那里摆着洗衣机和各种晾晒的衣服，转圜之间还摆着一个灶台，那两个炉子和旁边摆着锅的架子就勉强组成了个厨房。在旁边的小房间里挤着一个小小的浴室，门窗都透风，烧起热水时，房间外的燃气热水器呜呜直响。

“我这回算是知道你为什么总喜欢往我那里跑了。”莱耶斯说。此时他正站在露台边上的“厨房间”给他们俩煎培根，和他一墙之隔的浴室里麦克雷正对着镜子刷牙。冬日早晨比正常气温还要冷些，莱耶斯裹着厚实的大浴袍站在那里，一只手翻着培根，一只手缩在浴袍的口袋里。

“倒是你，”麦克雷被编排多了之后，渐渐也懂得回嘴。原因之一也在于朝夕相处之后，莱耶斯同他的距离感变小了，而麦克雷从来就不是那种老实木讷的孩子，过去在高中里，他那一副带着南方口音的油嘴滑舌就惹得不少啦啦队的姑娘们在球场上为他尖叫。莱耶斯也算是渐渐领教了，在床上的时候尤其明显，麦克雷明明还是个雏，但他从他嘴里被吹进莱耶斯耳朵里的那些话却足以让莱耶斯也时不时面红耳赤，心跳加快。此时的麦克雷把牙膏吐了，“——我一直好奇，你哪儿来那么多钱？”

麦克雷话出口就后悔了，觉得莱耶斯不会理他。但莱耶斯反倒没什么可遮掩的，“我曾在军中身居要职。”

这听上去是个了解莱耶斯过去的好头，麦克雷走出来，靠到莱耶斯旁边，看着他煎培根。他这番小心翼翼的举动全教莱耶斯看在眼里，后者叹了口气，咧了咧嘴，头都没抬起来过。“……某个叫守望先锋的组织……联合国维和性质的。这么说吧……赞助守望先锋的基金会都很财大气粗。”

“所以你退役的时候，他们给了你一大笔钱。”

比那更多。莱耶斯看着铲子下的培根滋滋作响，在冬日的冷空气中冒着白烟，记忆却回到了他离开守望先锋的那时候。

莱因哈特来找他的时候他还没从爆炸中彻底恢复过来，头上还缠着一圈圈的绷带。他最初以为老战士趁着他每天不多的清醒时间来看他，但德国军官拿出的只是两张文件。这事没给莱耶斯多大心里触动，毕竟这一刻他从看见自己颤抖得再不能握枪的左手时就已经预见了，而且他向来也不怎么喜欢莱因哈特。他在病床上签下的保密协议。守望先锋人尽皆知，而且成员众多，这可以写在他今后的履历表上，但他不被允许透露自己的具体工作经历。莱耶斯在那之后的第四天就收拾自己的行囊上路了，离开了位于直布罗陀的基地。他的确还离完全恢复有很长一段距离，但他一刻也不想再在这里多待。

当时来送他的只有安吉拉和安娜两个人，安吉拉给他塞了一大把文件，仔细翻看之后却发现里面都是账户和支票。你应得的。安吉拉眼圈红红的，这么对他说。而且杰克留言说把他的那份也留给你。莱耶斯因为这句话就没仔细检查，安娜帮他把那厚厚的档案袋塞进皮箱，又推着他的轮椅，花了两天，一路把他送到了洛杉矶老家。在那里莱耶斯买下了那栋房子，搬到了没有人认识他的街区，种花，养狗，力所能及地按时吃药。安娜死于两年后的一个夏天，在南半球的某个人物中被敌方狙击手击中，再没机会在小法芮尔的生日上听她唱歌。这件事国际新闻上只字不提，莱耶斯得知此事全靠那天下午送到他手里的厚重包裹，里面是安娜的那份，一些不动产和各种假名下的瑞士银行账户，多数地址落在开罗，里面还有一封几年前安娜的亲笔书，拜托他照顾小法芮尔。

他有这么多钱，是因为他把二十年的青春时光都花在给守望先锋做脏活上；是因为他跟杰克和安娜，他们三个承诺彼此照顾，即使是在死后。他有这么多钱，是因为守望先锋把他像垃圾一样丢弃到柴米油盐的和平社会里，留他一个人在回忆和痛苦中腐烂，受苦，死去。

莱耶斯已经有很久没有回忆起这些了。他最近的这些日子都被麦克雷塞得满满当当，让他无暇顾及游荡在他幻觉各个角落里的老杰克的亡魂。或许这是个好机会，把它们都埋入坟墓，让那些记忆都在它们该属于的地方凋零褪色，最后被所有人遗忘——

“你还好吗？”麦克雷问。

莱耶斯伸手接过他递过来的两个盘子，把培根放进去，接着关掉炉子，拿着两个盘子往屋里走。麦克雷抢步赶到他前面，给他打开房间的门，侧身让他把盘子放上桌子，还笨拙地拉开椅子。

麦克雷坐在他对面，笨手笨脚地用一只手拿着叉子吃东西。小屋昏暗不已，但有一丝晨曦从窄窗射入，正打在餐桌中央，照亮那瓶贴墙放着的脏兮兮的白鹤芋。莱耶斯看着他空荡荡的袖管，又看着他在阳光下显得颜色浅淡的双眼，直到麦克雷注意到他，抬起视线，有些羞涩地和莱耶斯对视。“怎么了，加比？”

“我想起感恩节那天，”莱耶斯安安静静地回答，伸手去把麦克雷鬓角的一缕垂下的头发别到他耳后，“那天你哭得惨极了。”

麦克雷的脸更红了。“哦。”

莱耶斯却没有在这个问题上继续下去，他低下头，想了想。等他再抬起头的时候，他语气悠闲地问麦克雷，“你知道多拉多吗？”他说，“我曾经在那里过了九个月……”

那坐落在海边悬崖上的小礼拜堂，涌着雪白泡沫的海水，月光下银色的沙滩，集市上五颜六色的水果，道路两边宽大的阔叶植物，石子铺就的广场，跨越房檐的小彩旗，色彩斑斓的低矮房屋，嵌着鹅卵石的白色窗台，地中海式的拱形门廊，喧嚣的午后，崭新的清晨，慵懒的黄昏，静谧的午夜……还有那首西班牙语的摇篮曲，那把白色烫金贴纸的吉他，那盆小小的仙人掌盆栽，那次无与伦比的亡灵节。

要说的很多，所幸他们有全世界的时间。

10.

过去在守望先锋里，大家谈及指挥官莫里森和莱耶斯的关系，总是一脸复杂，谁也说不清。他俩不是同乡，但在军队里的时候也有过一段患难与共的经历，不算短，所以彼此之间了解得其实很深。等到他们都三十多岁的时候，即使已经到了和平时期，两人都没成家，老战友安娜就很纳闷。

某次例会上他和莫里森照常吵得面红耳赤，在散会后的走廊里，安娜叫住了刚答应了莫里森晚些时候去喝酒的莱耶斯。她谨慎地四处打量了一下，看到的确周围是没人，就皱着眉去拉了拉莱耶斯在会议上被扯歪的领子。“你是喜欢杰克还是怎么的？”安娜低声问他。

“你问这个干嘛？”莱耶斯问。

“好奇，”安娜回答，“以及很多很多的八卦。”

安娜都问出来了，那旁人眼中他跟莫里森的微妙关系就可想而知。但说实话，莱耶斯对莫里森的好感仅仅维持在他喜欢安娜和安吉拉的程度之间，莫里森是个很优秀的人，而且如果他真的行动的话，这事应该能成——这八成就是安娜问他话的原因了，但是莱耶斯只是真的觉得这有哪里不对。

杰克莫里森是他的战友，至交。三分之二的他是个好士兵，三分之一的他还是个用石子砸碎邻居家窗子的孩子。但他的确个性鲜明，他身上那金光闪闪的正直把他变成了会出现在历史课本里的那种指挥官。莱耶斯一度以为自己永远都不会忘记莫里森的一丁点细节——毕竟老杰克是那么的惹眼——但是这些年他经历了太多事，在他浑浑噩噩的那几年里，莫里森的形象在他脑海里，是一直被那半颗残缺不全的头颅所取代的。

这个冬天的后半截，那些时不时出现的幻觉又开始造访莱耶斯，好在他没有精神分裂的症状，它们多数时候并不严重，只让他越来越长时间地恍神，这让他不得不拜托麦克雷提醒他每天按时吃药。

一切都起因源于某天早上醒来，莱耶斯相信自己昨晚梦见了莫里森，但就像其它所有情况一样，当他睁开眼睛，伸手去拉麦克雷那边的被角时，有关他到底梦到了什么，莱耶斯却一点都想不起来了。

那天麦克雷醒得很晚，到九点多钟才开始揉眼睛。这时的莱耶斯已经把早餐都做好了放在床头柜上，上身套了件麦克雷的旧毛衣，自己就坐在年轻人身边，靠着床头读一本加缪。

“……我还以为等你醒了早餐就凉了呢。”莱耶斯说，摘下眼镜，把它和书本一起放到柜子上。

麦克雷翻过身来，用那只好手在被单底下摸莱耶斯的腿。这张床对于两个大男人来说有些小了，而且总是嘎吱作响，他们每晚都伴着这嘎吱声挤在一起，在床上还显冷的时候，互相坏笑着把腿交缠在一起。此刻的莱耶斯伸手狠狠地揉了躺在床上的年轻人那头发乱七八糟的脑袋，麦克雷这才挂着一个微笑，不情不愿地睁开眼睛。

“……你醒的好早。”杰西凑过去把脸贴上他的腰，埋在在有点脱线了的毛衣料子里，发出像猫科动物一样的呼噜声，搞得莱耶斯动手去掐他的脖子，才把他挪开一点点。

莱耶斯没说他在四点钟的时候醒来，就看到那个顶着杰克莫里森的脸的幻影站在他窗前，扭着脖子，以活人没法做到的角度盯着他看。幻觉在几分钟后淡去，只留给他天旋地转和头昏脑涨，不知道自己在哪儿，这是什么时候。莱耶斯最后是爬到药柜前吃药的，接着倒在浴室的地砖上，十分多钟后才悠悠转醒。

“我梦见了一个老朋友……”莱耶斯垂着手，用手指把玩年轻人的头发。“……我梦见了杰克莫里森。”

“喔！”杰西的脑袋动了动，最后他抬起头来看莱耶斯，“我知道他……他的海报在前几年满街都是。”

“对，那就是他。”莱耶斯说，语气低沉，带着一点点微笑，“我们的黄金男孩。”

麦克雷撑起自己，坐在莱耶斯旁边，在被窝里烤得暖烘烘的双腿挤着莱耶斯，面对着面，莱耶斯把乘着早餐的盘子放到自己腿上，把叉子递给麦克雷。他已经习惯了把火腿煎蛋都提前切成小块，这样麦克雷才不会像头几次那样弄得自己难堪至极。

一般来说，如果想在内心评价一个人，自然会先从脑子里跳出和那个人有关的、最能表现他的某段回忆。杰克莫里森在其他所有同事、朋友，下属们眼里，都多多少少光辉伟岸到有点高不可攀。而奇怪的是，当莱耶斯想起莫里森的时候，率先回忆起来的却是某次不起眼的小事。

花了二十分钟，麦克雷才磨磨蹭蹭地吃完了早餐。在这二十分钟里，莱耶斯把这件小事讲给了他听。

他们当初在直布罗陀观测站驻扎了相当长的一段时间。那是战争刚结束不久的和平期，他们所有人都多多少少有些无所事事。那短暂的四个月里整个守望先锋都处于半闲置的状态，同时，沉浸在战争给他们带来的赞誉和勋章里，所有人都充满了活力，于是那次的四月一日他们就玩得有点疯。最让莱耶斯震惊的其实是莫里森，这人给他们所有人挨个发了信息，叫他们来会议室开会。没人想到莫里森能加入整蛊这档子低端事里来，都按照各自信息上的时间去了。

莱耶斯是头一个到的。感应门向两侧滑开后，地板上铺满了玻璃珠。会议室没有开灯，就只有一个指挥官莫里森孤零零地坐在正对着门口的椅子上，看着他夹钢的靴子正踩在玻璃珠上，接着摔倒在地。

当时的莱耶斯在之前已经跟莫里森生了两个礼拜的气，因为某个对未来守望先锋部门设计的意见分歧，双方都僵持不下很久了。他敢发誓莫里森在看他摔了个狗啃屎之后很是解气，因为那家伙哈哈大笑，笑得喘不过来气，从椅子上站起来，向他走过来的时候，莫里森还在狂笑。莱耶斯从来没看到过这人笑得这么畅快过。

“你——你觉得怎么样？”当莫里森走到了莱耶斯面前，他还是大笑着——因为根本控制不住自己——弯腰向莱耶斯伸出手。他笑得眼睛周围的皱纹都出现了，这根本跟那个半个月前在会议上跟莱耶斯寸步不让的那个固执鬼一点都不像。

没花莱耶斯两秒，他就明白过来这是个幼稚得要死的愚人节玩笑。但莫里森笑得像是要背过气去，莱耶斯忽然之间就不怎么气了，还在这幅莫名其妙的场面里品味出一点点荒谬的有趣来。看吧，莫里森就是这么该死的能感染人。即使他出现在最糟糕的情况里，只要他过来，笑着问你感觉怎么样，就好像一切都没什么，一切都只是一个糟糕的玩笑，最艰难的地方已经过去了，剩下的即使仍要独自面对，也能凭空生出无尽的勇气来。

当然，这都是后话。当时的莱耶斯叹了口气，握住了莫里森伸过来的手，然后趁他不备用力一把把始作俑者拉倒在地，脸着地地跟他一起跌倒在这一片玻璃球里。

莱耶斯这才慢吞吞地笑起来。在他的笑声中，莫里森呻吟着爬起来，珠子滚得满地都是，他们俩互相拉扯着避过了地上的那些“死亡陷阱”，举步维艰地挪动到了会议室桌边，拉着两把椅子坐下了。接下来的一个小时里，他们俩一起看着每隔十分钟就有一个收到短信的倒霉鬼走进来踩珠子。当然，后来他们因为这个被安娜骂惨了，但时隔多年，如今已经退伍，每天花大把时间迷失在自己世界里的莱耶斯一想起杰克莫里森来，还是他这句上气不接下气的你觉得怎么样。

“……就是这件事让我选择留在了守望先锋，”莱耶斯说，“……也是莫里森……”也是莫里森的结局化成了导火索，把他弄成了这个样子。战争结束后的精英士兵变成了国际人道组织的工作人员，而这新身份受到的保护少之又少，因为战争之后便再没人关心他们了。

杰克莫里森其实就是这一切的根源，是他的过去，也是他的将来。

麦克雷此时早就吃完了东西，盘着腿坐在床上，一只手撑着脑袋。“然后呢？”像每个专心致志的听故事人那样，年轻人问。“之后怎么样了？”

“他死了。”莱耶斯只是这么回答。

***

莱耶斯的情况恶化得很快。他这几年其实就已经不怎么撑得下去了，一直都是麦克雷在门外按响的门铃声来将他从那种迷糊的状态里拉出来，现在他脱离了那个已经习惯了的生活环境，缩进了麦克雷的小破屋里，好转都只是暂时的，状况没花多久就开始急转直下。

莱耶斯一直都没有把自己的情况完完整整地告诉年轻人，这不是什么值得炫耀的东西，说实话莱耶斯几乎希望麦克雷永远都不会发现。但年轻人多多少少还是知道莱耶斯的问题的，他毕竟不是瞎子。但他仅仅是在莱耶斯站在露台上一动不动的时候，拿件衣服给他披上，然后站在旁边等待他回过神来。麦克雷也足够聪明，他记下了莱耶斯每天吃药的标准时间，在时间到了的时候提醒他，这种情况越来越多，莱耶斯一方面记忆开始混乱，一方面也对药物的作用感到失望，这种徒劳让他感到一些挫败，他觉得自己的作用越来越小，终于在某次漫长的意识脱节后，他发现自己躺在床上，麦克雷趴在床边——是年轻人把站在浴室花洒下的他搬回了屋子，介于在那种状况下的莱耶斯完全无法移动，这一番可花了不少力气。在这之后，莱耶斯终于下定决心，在某天打了个电话。

当然除了这个电话以外，莱耶斯所做的那些安排基本上已经面面俱到，而且这一切当然都是背着麦克雷做的，年轻人对此全都不知情。

又过了几周，麦克雷身上爆炸造成的那些伤口都痊愈得七七八八，那些狰狞的裂口变成了一道道粉色的痕迹，时不时痒得要命。那天有人来敲门的时候，莱耶斯在阳台洗盘子，麦克雷穿着睡袍去开门。他左臂的创面今早痛得他在睡梦中都呻吟出声，但莱耶斯不在状态，他也有意瞒着莱耶斯，就像他一直所做的那样，莱耶斯的痛苦他都看在眼里，麦克雷不希望拿自己的事情烦他。

这是一个阴郁的星期天，空气干冷，时至中午，有些要下雨的征兆。麦克雷脚下的塑料拖鞋在地板上没精打采地拖拉着，他半点都不舍得离开被窝。但门口的敲门声没有停下来的征兆，而且还从门外传来了很好听的女声。“莱耶斯？”那个女声问。

麦克雷打开门，看到站在他面前的是一个身材匀称的金发女人，穿着一件大衣，提着个看起来不轻的手提箱。而在她身后，还站着一个比她矮很多的老头儿，一脸令人印象深刻的大胡子，看起来跟这过分狭窄的楼梯不对味儿，表情不耐烦得很。

“你是……”麦克雷有点傻眼。她从头到脚没有一毫米和这破烂的小公寓相配，站在那里，格格不入，又好像浑身发光。

“我是安吉拉齐格勒，”她打量了麦克雷一番，冲他露出一个友善的笑容，向他伸出手来，麦克雷脸有点红，伸出自己仅剩的那只手跟她握了握，“你一定就是杰西了，莱耶斯在电话里和我说起过你。这位是托比昂，我们曾经和加比公事。”

莱耶斯回到房间里，把呆呆傻傻的麦克雷按到桌边坐下，把齐格勒两人迎进门，沉默地把门在他们身后关上。

齐格勒低头把箱子放上桌子，在麦克雷对面打开了，摆弄着里面的工具。而托比昂仰着脸瞪着莱耶斯，后者穿着棉睡袍，边边角角的都磨损了，从壶里把热水倒进杯子，暖着自己冻得发红的双手。

“……想来点？”莱耶斯问托比昂。

“所以你现在就在这儿住？”托比昂哼哼道，“——你那个诡异的大房子呢？还是找到新爱好了？”

齐格勒抬起头向托比昂轻声地埋怨了一句什么，又抬头看莱耶斯的脸色。而莱耶斯没有半点愠色，他只是在麦克雷旁边又拉开一把椅子坐下了，冲托比昂点点头。“是，找到新爱好了。”

麦克雷已经发晕很久，此时终于抽出手来叫停，“……有没有人想先向我解释一下？”

莱耶斯指了指齐格勒放在桌子上的那些工具，看着麦克雷沉声说，“这两位是我在守望先锋里的同事，我请他们来帮你做一只新的左手。或许没过去好用了，但至少不会影响你的生活。”在麦克雷的注视下，齐格勒拿出了一个个他没法理解用处的小玩意，整齐地摆在桌上。

“……这又是什么？”麦克雷问。

“我们得先做一些测量。”齐格勒微笑着说。光是听着她的声音，就能产生一种奇怪的安全感。麦克雷按照指令，伸出左臂，任凭她摆弄。而莱耶斯在一边坐着，过一会儿就站了起来。

“我去继续准备午饭。”莱耶斯低头对麦克雷说。而坐在房间角落的托比昂忿忿地哼了一声，换来安吉拉又一声咳嗽。麦克雷怯生生地看着莱耶斯，搞得莱耶斯笑了起来，“他们又不会吃了你。”他说，揉了一把年轻人的脑袋，就离开了房间。

“听听他！”几乎是紧跟着莱耶斯把房门合拢，托比昂就从椅子上跳了下来，在这狭窄的房间中央踱着步子。他须发皆白，看上去快有六七十了，一大把年纪了，但他讲话声音中气十足，忧虑和衰弱都被他埋进层层叠叠的皱纹里，用坚强和活力把时间从他身上带走的那部分都弥补了。

齐格勒停下手头的工作，直起身子看向老人，目光也满是沉重，即使善解人意如她，此时也不置一词，更别说加以劝慰了。

“准备午餐！”托比昂叫着，用手掌狠狠敲击着额头，“听听他！”

“……这其实还算是好事，你明知道的。”齐格勒轻声说。

“看在莫里森的份上！那可是加百列莱耶斯！”托比昂怒气冲冲的，而麦克雷一脸迷茫地看着这个矮小的老人为了莱耶斯一句话发这么大的脾气，不得要领，只得低下脑袋，沉默不语，但托比昂却在他面前停住了，好像偏要把他拉进对话似的，“你知道吗？小子？你知道你现在这个保姆是谁吗？”

这话令安吉拉重重地拍了下桌子，大声喝止道，“林德霍姆先生！”

可怜的杰西看看这个，又看看那个，直到齐格勒冲他安慰地笑了一下，才恢复了呼吸。而在那边，白胡子老人跌跌撞撞地向后退着，直到重新碰到之前坐着的那把椅子。他虚弱得好像齐格勒的那句话瞬间浇灭了他一直以来的怒气，但也是那股怒气支撑着他有勇气踏足这间小屋。现在他什么都没有了，看起来又沮丧，又难过，垂着头，磨磨蹭蹭地重新爬上椅子，把自己埋进了两个扶手之间。麦克雷注视着他呆呆愣愣地盯着脚边地板，过了一会儿，托比昂竟然伸手抹了把眼睛。

“……他曾经是我们当中最棒的之一啊……博士，”托比昂说，“我只想说这个。”

齐格勒没有任何回答，而杰西也没有搭话。对于莱耶斯的过去他没有半点评论的资格，而同时，麦克雷也感觉到，老人在感怀的是莱耶斯本身之外的什么东西，它好像一个笼罩在所有人头上的宿命的怪圈，让人一抬头，一见到它，就痛彻心扉，只得在平日里选择闭目塞听，假装不知道它的存在。

“你今后有什么打算，杰西？”过了一会儿，安吉拉柔声地问他。

说实话，麦克雷不知道。只是他一直避免去想的那些事之一，活像不去想就不会发生了似的。他少了大半条左臂，算是个残疾人了。他当然不想承认，毕竟他才二十出头，好像一切都还没开始，而现在他甚至没法单靠自己吃早餐。

年轻人低头看着自己被仪器测量着血压和神经完整度的左臂，那丑陋的疤，扭曲的断面，他到现在还是不适应看到它。“我……说实话，哈，”他虚弱地笑了一声，抬起头来，瞪着眼睛，眉毛耷拉着，“我不知道，真的。”

但在安吉拉想出什么话来安慰他之前，大男孩就抬手胡乱地抓了抓脑袋，做了一个略带着点俏皮的鬼脸。“——不过没关系，过些日子，我总会想出几个点子来的。”他翻了个白眼，咧着嘴轻声说，“……我总能想出几个点子来的。”

“哼。”有一小会儿，天使带着一点点诧异的微笑看着麦克雷，什么都没说，而在他身后的托比昂从椅子上跳了下来，挤到麦克雷和安吉拉之间，凑过来用完全异于前者那温柔手法的力道，极其粗鲁地使劲在麦克雷的断臂上按了几把。

托比昂的手劲可不小，上面满是老茧，麦克雷的五官都扭在了一起，而老头在他能出声抱怨之前，立刻就收回了手。

“你想做什么？”托比昂凶巴巴地说，背着手，傲慢地站在这小房间中央，“你想做什么——旧的胳膊能做的，没有我给你造的这条新的做不了的。它只会更强。”

麦克雷转过头去看天使，金发美女温和而骄傲地微笑着。“——只管说，你今后想做什么？”

呆呆愣愣的，麦克雷开口。“……在……在我小时候，我想当警察。”

托比昂已经迈步到了桌子另一边，跳上椅子，扯开了一张草稿纸，抓起炭笔就开始画起了草图。

“……你竟然没说超人。”托比昂咕哝道，“……那我就把气动装置删了吧，警察可不需要会飞。”

“等等，”麦克雷瞪大了眼睛，“——你真的能做到？”他又转头去看安吉拉，“……他真的能做到？”

“哦，拜托，我们可是守望先锋，”天使坐在椅子上，脸上露出那种回忆过去时会不自觉出现的那种，带着忧伤和怀念意味的笑容。“……我们向来靠制造奇迹为生。”

***

他们离开之前，齐格勒独自去了阳台，莱耶斯一直都在那里。麦克雷从窗子看到他们两个肩并着肩抽烟的背影，他看到齐格勒时不时发出轻笑，也看到莱耶斯跟着低笑着摇头。

与此同时，托比昂一个人在房间里整理着工具，并告诫麦克雷在半个月里别突然增肥什么的，否则以后义肢的尺码对不上号。

麦克雷心不在焉地听着，坐在床上，重新穿好自己的格子衫。最后，趁着托比昂絮絮叨叨的叮嘱的空隙，他压低了声音，偷偷摸摸地问老头，“——过去莱耶斯是个什么样的人？”

托比昂仔仔细细地看了他一遍，然后冲麦克雷投了个“你真恶心”的眼神，搞得年轻人满脸通红，只得咬着牙强行摆出一张满不在乎的脸。

“……过去的他很像你。”托比昂最后回答他说。

他们在吃晚餐之前就离开了，莱耶斯送他们到了门口，麦克雷看到了他和安吉拉临别的拥抱。

“你感觉怎么样？”晚餐的时候，莱耶斯问他。

麦克雷正用勺子喝着滚烫的秋葵汤，闻言小心翼翼地看了看他，不知道莱耶斯在问他什么。而莱耶斯脸色如常，没有半点多余的表情，让他无从寻找任何蛛丝马迹。

“……他们挺棒的，都是好人。”麦克雷想了想，说道，“他们告诉我两周后就能做好，到时候会再次上门。”

“嗯。”莱耶斯回答，垂着脑袋，只盯着自己的盘子。这让小杰西心底生出一丝惶恐感，名为不安的大手搅拧着他的肠子——每次莱耶斯表现得如此封闭、沉默，他总会有这种感觉。麦克雷向来害怕这种距离感，它一次次提醒他，自己离莱耶斯有多少差距，莱耶斯有多么的优秀，莱耶斯有多么的深陷泥潭，无论那种情况，他都只能站在原地，无能为力。

但他是杰西麦克雷，他有自己的坚持。这种坚持有时是在一个贫困潦倒的街区坚持读完高中，远离毒品和黑帮，有时是坚持日复一日按响那个没有人会按下的门铃，寒暑不辍。

于是麦克雷的屁股往椅子前方蹭了蹭，放下勺子，伸出手盖住了莱耶斯的手。他成功地吸引了莱耶斯的注意力，后者抬起眼睛来看他，然后麦克雷就在他的注视中，用尽毕生真挚地开了口。

“我觉得你也很棒。”

“哦，我曾经的确还不错。”莱耶斯调笑道。

麦克雷坚持，“——你现在还是很棒。”

最初莱耶斯没吭声，低头看着麦克雷仅剩的那只手掌，之后他叹了口气，“……我有很多、很多的问题，杰西。”

“——我知道。”

“每天……每刻，我都越来越远离这儿，你能——你能感觉到吗？”

这是实话，但麦克雷是个固执的人，“我只知道每天，每刻，你都和我在一起。”他说着，眼睛却模糊了。“你是个好人，加比，你真的很棒，我说不出来，但是你真的很棒。你别……唉，求你了……”

莱耶斯看着他，摇了摇头，笑着说，“你这么说，只是因为我对你还可以。”他伸出叉子，把麦克雷正滑向汤盆底的勺子解救了出来，这餐桌太小，他们坐在彼此的对面，手肘都几乎碰在一起。“你真的想知道我今天和安吉拉说了些什么，是吗？”

没错，这已经纠缠了麦克雷好一阵了，但说实话，他既想知道答案又不想知道答案。

“你瞧，她告诉我，早些年前你拜托了她照顾你过去同事的女儿，那是你同事临终前托付给你照料的。”麦克雷故作轻松地说。

“是这样。”

“那她知道你今年春天的计划吗？”麦克雷问。

这回，莱耶斯犹豫得久了一些。“……她知道。”

像齐格勒博士和托比昂先生那样，离过去和现在的莱耶斯都那么近的人，那样可以和他相配、并肩而行的人物，都阻止不了他。 麦克雷看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，语气竭力保持着平稳，“——那你会把我也托付给齐格勒医生吗？”

“不，我不会。”这就是麦克雷一直想问的。这句话杰西问得那么艰难，活像一条行将被抛弃的小狗，但他没良心的主人莱耶斯回答得却很顺利，好像这理所当然。“当然不会。”

莱耶斯把盘子推开，伸手去抹他的脸。这孩子真是爱哭，从他还是个身子瘦长的男孩开始，现在的杰西已经是一位肩膀宽阔的男人，但他眼角眉梢的稚嫩都被爬了他满脸的泪水冲刷了出来。所以莱耶斯知道，他看着眼前这个麦克雷，同时看着的也都是过去和未来里的、一万个小杰西，而名为莱耶斯的东西和每一个他都千丝万缕。于是就在这一刻，莱耶斯意识到原来他已经彻底将自己的心寄托在眼前的男孩身上了。

……如此的不安，如此的惶恐，如此的投入，如此的珍重。莱耶斯意识到，他从未如此深沉地爱着着世界上的任何人，任何事。寻根溯源的话，这份爱恐怕从很早以前就开始了，远在他们双方都意识到之前——它曾经是缠上流血的膝盖上的一块纱布，曾经是一块轻轻擦拭伤口的热毛巾；再后来，它变成了一把小刀，戳着莱耶斯，叫他流血，叫他在疼痛中清醒……同时也雕刻着麦克雷，叫他在一个充斥着毒品，暴力，黑帮的街区长大，雕刻出他的执着和正直，把他雕刻成了现在这个样子。

“你看上去要丢下我了。”这个麦克雷哽咽着说道。他从没对莱耶斯的决定说过任何东西，那个立在他们前方不远处的终点一直提醒着他，他一直不去看，但今天不一样。

齐格勒的到访在许诺了他半个月后的一条新手臂，新的东西，新的希望，新的开始。这变化的气息把麦克雷从这小屋里热腾腾的幻梦里拉了出来。时间不会停滞在这个冬天，该来的总归会来，日子总是过一天，就少一天，过一小时，就少一小时的。

“我永远不会真正离开的，”莱耶斯告诉眼前这个男孩，知道他会心碎，再讲破碎的心黏合起来，背负着他自己的主张和意气，孤独地上路，见证美好，见证奇迹，再成为奇迹的一部分。“但现在……我在渐渐消失，杰西，总有一天我会在某次‘走神’里再也回不来，彻底迷失在那个——”

那个像絮状套子一样裹住他，将他窒息的世界。那个名为生命的痛苦之地。没有时间，没有理智，只有无穷无尽的窒息。

莱耶斯知道自己需要什么……他需要一劳永逸，这是他老早之前就决定好了的。他不觉得麦克雷会懂，实际上他不觉得任何人会懂，但有些事，莱耶斯必须确保在一切结束之前，麦克雷要清清楚楚。

“我将法芮尔托付给安吉拉照料，是因为我没有照顾她的能力。我不能抛下我的责任……然而我却一团糟，孩子，你知道的。但是你不一样，”莱耶斯沉声说道，手抚摸着男孩的脸颊，又微微离开，在空气中划着他脸庞的轮廓，好像麦克雷已经长成了一件完美的艺术品。“……我已经把我最珍贵的东西都给你了。”

“你不是我的责任，”他说，看着麦克雷，“杰西……你是我一整个的世界。”

麦克雷没再出声，但他这辈子从来没哭成过这样。莱耶斯把他挪到床上去，他就揪着莱耶斯睡衣的布料，扑倒在年长者怀里。后来，他又勾着脖子，一边打着嗝一边去试图亲莱耶斯，把哭软了的舌头胡乱地往对方嘴里塞。莱耶斯以他对麦克雷一贯的纵容接受了这一切，让小杰西躺在床上，一件件将两人的衣服脱光。他们缠在一起，缓慢而又温和地交换亲吻和抚摸，分享战栗和呻吟，给这场谈话画上了终点。

11.

麦克雷对他的新手臂适应良好，那只钢铁义肢仿佛就属于他一样，莱耶斯把他的惊喜都看在了眼里。

然而齐格勒等人对麦克雷的帮助还不止这些，他们在两周后又一次前来拜访，除了那条铁手臂，还有一封给本地警校的推荐信。齐格勒已经安排好了麦克雷的入学，只要他愿意，就可以在几个月后进入警校学习，当然，是在他身体彻底恢复之后。

春天到了，天气渐渐变暖，麦克雷在那些复健运动上下了苦功夫，莱耶斯隔三差五地也会去看看。但更多时候他留在家里，做一些家务，偶尔出去采购和散步。

但问题也越发严重。莱耶斯向来不愿提起，但硬要举例一下的话，某天他又一次在马路中央“走了神”，等他悠悠转醒的时候发现自己已经坐在警局，旁边的警员正按照他手机里的紧急联络人电话联系麦克雷。杰西一瘸一拐地赶来，满头大汗地向警员道谢的时候，莱耶斯站在门口，感到极度的无地自容。那天回去的路上他半个字也没讲，只让杰西一个人尴尬地试图活跃气氛。然而等他们终于回到了家，那种羞愧终于积累到顶峰，当麦克雷掏钥匙开门的时候，莱耶斯在他身后抱头痛哭，陷入了长达四十多分钟的情绪崩溃中。

四月份里，麦克雷对新手臂的操控越发入微，加之莱耶斯的状况越来越糟，清醒的时间也渐渐变少，年轻人先是接手了每天做菜的活计，紧接着就把全部家务也都揽了下来。这状况和几个月前的来了次彻底的颠倒，好像他们总是很容易就陷入这种艰难的处境里，只有一个去照顾另一个，互相搀扶着活下去。

莱耶斯讲的话也少了起来。好像他花了一个冬天已经把一辈子要说的话都讲给了麦克雷，如今已经不剩下什么了。麦克雷拉着他的手臂带他出去散步，在他或木讷或呆滞的时候，停下来坐上最近的长椅，伸手给莱耶斯调整帽子，拉拢大衣，摘下自己的围巾给莱耶斯裹上，紧挨着他的大腿坐下，攥着莱耶斯的手指，缩着脖子，在乍暖还寒的空气里看花园广场的鸽子飞过，安静地等待。

麦克雷等过十分钟，也等过两个小时，但他事后什么话都不说，只是凑过去亲吻莱耶斯的脸颊，后者只有从嘴唇上的颤抖才能分辨出对方刚刚是有多么的惊惶。如果他再也醒不过来，那又该怎么办？

无形的恐惧将这个小出租屋笼罩了，每一个亲吻和拥抱都带着那么一点末日临头般的抵死缠绵在里头，双方都对此闭口不谈。

又过了几周，警校接受了麦克雷的报名，后续安排也渐渐浮出水面，很清晰。摆在麦克雷面前的是一条笔直而坦荡的阳光大道，站在这头就能清晰地预见未来的结果，这是对这个成长坎坷的孩子来说向来难以想象的奢侈存在。当他们得知消息的那晚，莱耶斯买了香槟庆祝。那天的餐桌上摆着的是蜡烛，香槟，炖牛肉，和插着玫瑰的花瓶，让莱耶斯模模糊糊地回忆起麦克雷最初向他告白的那个感恩节。人还是相同的，但已经有太多东西都变了。

莱耶斯举起酒杯，想了想。麦克雷看着他的眼睛，而莱耶斯却说出了一句完全出乎年轻人意料的话。

“谢谢你。”莱耶斯说。

麦克雷弯了弯眼睛，勾着嘴角，懒洋洋地问他，“为什么？”

然而莱耶斯却很认真。他那双眼睛向来没什么笑意，此时也只是一本正经的，只有眼角浅浅的皱纹表现出一种放松的弧度。他被摇曳的烛光烤得有些晕眩了。

“为你没有放弃。”他回答。

***

四月末的某一天，莱耶斯在清晨出门散步。

他最开始按照的是日常的路线，沿着街走到公园，顺着小径穿过绿草地，路过落着鸽子的许愿喷泉，走到另一头的面包房，买一点面包或者去旁边的水果摊拿几个苹果。但今天注定是不平凡的一天。

首先，当莱耶斯走进公园，踏上绿地上的黑色石板小径时，清晨的阳光洒在他外套的肩头，融融的暖意落在他露在外面的皮肤上，脖子，手腕，脸颊，让莱耶斯注意到一些事。

他注意到了干净至极的天空，连一丝云彩都没有，那蓝色好像一整块沉甸甸的蓝水晶，把这个颜色的轻盈和通透都公平地分给每一个抬头仰望的人。接着是他脚旁的绿草，那绿色和这一整个冬天的绿有着微妙的差距，莱耶斯没法分清，但却平白地能感觉得到它们的娇嫩和可爱来。然后他走到了祈愿喷泉边上，打算坐在白色的圆形喷泉台子边缘休息一会儿，把这些细微却铺天盖地的变化都一一辨明，把他被这些东西搞得略微眩晕的脑子整理整理。然而当他靠近喷泉，却看到那泛着波纹的水底下，生着黑锈的池子底，零星地散落着被人们投进来的硬币。

就是在这一刻，莱耶斯的双眼被硬币折射的阳光彻底晃晕了。他一时间觉得天旋地转，盯着那些硬币，知道它们的每一个上都承载着一个对未来的愿望。莱耶斯注视着这一池的期翼和希望，突然就意识到了它们无与伦比的价值。

那粼粼的波光在他眼中被连成了一片繁复的金色大网，这网不断地扩大再扩大，莱耶斯又一次出了神，只觉得它渐渐地大过了他自己，大过了这个小喷泉，也大过了这个小花园。莱耶斯在一片黑暗中旋转着跌落，但这失重倒地的过程也被无限地变缓慢了，他难以避免地感到生理性的恶心，以及随之而来的窒息。全部视野都被一张金色的波光大网覆盖，它从头顶向下将这一切都笼在身下，而且还在不停扩大。这些黑暗中唯一有颜色的线条汇聚成一个词，它传达出的力道让人完全不会误解它的意味，任何看到它的人，哪怕只有一眼，也会立即知道正是这个词维系着整个世界，也正是它，始终站在绝对无上的地位，统治着一切。

莱耶斯用力地向两侧挥手，如同要挥开黑暗一般。而出现在他手后的却是一张张脸。首先就是麦克雷，他命运多舛的小杰西，却那么优秀，那么坚强，那么温柔，那么脆弱，却将自己从烂泥里拔擢而起；接下来是安吉拉，坚强而美丽的天使，在最污秽肮脏的地方里坚守着自己的信念，拼尽全力不被污秽同化一丝一毫；之后是安娜，他独立而幽默的沙漠玫瑰，还有小法芮尔，他桀骜不驯的小野马……最后的最后，顺着金色线条编织成的路，走来了一个杰克莫里森。

指挥官还是像过去似的，年轻，帅气，脸上挂着笑意。他走到跪倒在地的莱耶斯面前，弯腰向他伸出了手。“你觉得怎么样？”他开口，笑着问莱耶斯。

苍老的，疲惫的老兵莱耶斯抬起头来，看着杰克和他们两人头顶的金色巨网，默念着那个词。

“……我觉得，人总是想要变得更好的，”他口齿不清地回答着，将手伸向老友。那天空中金色的‘意愿’二字闪耀着，莱耶斯忽然了悟。这想要变好的意愿推动着他们所有人走到了这一步——莫里森希望可以更好地帮助人民，安娜希望成为更好的情报副官，而他自己——“……我也想让自己更好的人，不是这样……这样活着的。”

他握住了杰克的手。黑暗立刻开始像被洗去般从四周落下，露出它们背后的世界。

莱耶斯看到了脚下的石子路，还有面前的建筑，意识到现在竟然已经一下子从清晨变成了日暮夕阳，自己正站在他那栋大房子正门前，在头顶路灯的照射下，一只手扶着篱笆，一只手拉着莫里森的手。

“你竟然没有消失。”莱耶斯咕哝着，摇摇晃晃地跟着莫里森往大门口走。隐隐约约的，他知道这回莫里森永远不会消失了。到台阶那里时，他脱力地坐倒下来，一只手去口袋里摸手机，一只手伸到旁边花盆后面去摸钥匙。

等到他摸到钥匙，哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，好像喝醉了酒一样地去开门时，莱耶斯才终于从口袋里掏出手机。上面显示着十二个麦克雷的未接电话，莱耶斯摇摇头，抬起眼睛，看见他面前的莫里森已经先他一步推开门，踏进了房子。指挥官的长风衣是记忆中的那种明亮的蓝色，光是站在那里，就如同照亮了整个客厅一样。在他的注视下，莫里森转过身来，向站在门口的莱耶斯张开手臂，“——你觉得怎么样？”

莱耶斯低下头，想在走进房子之前给麦克雷发条简讯。他按亮了手机，输入了号码，开始编辑，却又不动了。过了好长一会儿，他试着输入了几个字，但都立刻就都删除了。最后，莱耶斯叹了口气，只是用拇指摩挲了一下屏幕上杰西的名字，然后抬头看向等在那里的莫里森，迈步跨进了大门，同时把手机放回了口袋。

客厅看起来和他离开时几乎一模一样，全部都家具都罩在白色防尘布下，地板上倒是浅浅的一层灰，橙黄色的夕阳从窗外斜射进来，照亮了单人矮沙发左边扶手旁的一小块地板，让它在阳光下展现出一种蜜糖一般醉人的颜色，暖烘烘的。

莱耶斯的目光在那块地板上停留了一会儿，回手在身后关了正门，然后走到那扇窗边，推开窗子，在窗台上趴了一小会儿。

阳光洒在他身上，把他的黑毛呢风衣烤得发热。莱耶斯觉得自己双颊有些烧红，伸手搓了搓，这才发现自己的双手冰凉。莱耶斯舔了舔嘴唇，感到舌尖发苦，然后从窗台上撑起了自己。在合上窗子之前，他仔仔细细地打量了从这个角度能看到的、房子外的一切，并把它们都牢牢记在了心里。

“……是时候了。”做完这一切，莱耶斯说。

他离开了窗子，缓步走到书房，翻找了一小会儿，从抽屉里拿出那把手枪，和几发弹药来。他拿着这些东西走到了客厅，把它们放在茶几上，站在矮沙发前，弯腰扯掉了防尘布，把它折起来叠到一边。

绕着矮沙发走了半圈，莱耶斯抬手抚摸着沙发靠背上有些龟裂的皮革，最后轻叹一声，还是欠身坐进了沙发里。

他抬起头，看到莫里森正靠在窗台边上，抱着手臂，扭头看向外面。莱耶斯伸手取过手枪和子弹，拿在手里，直愣愣地跟着莫里森的目光向外看去，但角度问题他看不到莫里森正盯着的东西，只能看到外头街边榕树的树梢，灿烂温暖的夕阳，从房檐下飞过的麻雀。他听到遥远的汽车鸣笛，还有街道上孩子骑着脚踏车的车铃声和尖声大笑。在房间里，阳光下的灰尘安静地打着旋，缓慢地在那一小方金色里游动，显得静谧而平和。

“……我不憎恨世界，”心血来潮地，莱耶斯向莫里森开口。后者听闻此言，终于转过了头，正面看着他，于是莱耶斯继续道，“恐怕很多人都会觉得，我受不了这个世界，所以才这么干的。但是……啧，你懂吗，这完全不是事实。”

他低下头，收紧了手指。装子弹的纸盒在他掌中扭曲变形，枪柄的纹路印上了他另一只掌心。

“……老天啊……任何语言，任何文字，都没法形容，都没法形容我有多爱这个世界……那些自然奇景……那些音乐，还有它包括的那些人……而且我向来都畏惧死亡，你是知道的，杰克，一想到消失，我就怕得发疯。”

莱耶斯闭上嘴，低下头，打开纸盒，看着里面黄澄澄的子弹，另一只手抖开左轮，露出六个空荡荡的子弹填装位置。他垂着眼睛，转换着枪的角度，看着这六个圆形的空洞。

“但是杰西那小子还是让我明白了一点东西的。”又一次，他开口，仍然低着头，“……我觉得，人是可以一直活下去的，只要一部分的他还存在着，他就不会真的死掉。就像你……安吉拉继承了你的理想，还有我，被你影响了这么多，你其实就没有消失，也不会消失，就像现在。”

莱耶斯抬起头，看着莫里森。后者抬了抬眉，什么都不说。莱耶斯把大衣脱下，在膝盖上仔仔细细地叠好，放在茶几一侧，接着把手机从口袋里掏出来，也端端正正地弯腰将它摆到了茶几上，接着是钱包，钥匙，整齐地在茶几上排成一排。

他看了看这些东西，然后又一次抬起头和莫里森对视。他总是期待着老友能说些什么，但具体是什么，莱耶斯自己也不知道。但老杰克从来不遂他愿，只是沉默不语，房间里的时钟走动的声音变得极为响亮，在莱耶斯听起来，就好像自己生命的倒计时。

就在他彻底放弃，打算在失望中结束这一切的时候，莫里森忽然看着他笑了，然后在莱耶斯莫名的注视下，那个抱着手臂靠墙站着的莫里森转开了目光，看向他左边。莱耶斯跟着他的目光看去，发现这旧日亡灵正凝视着的，就是这大宅的正门，他刚刚迈步进来的那扇。

“……你想说什么？”莱耶斯问，有些郁闷，“你想让我走出去，放弃？奇怪，我一直以为你是我潜意识里面支持我这么干的那个人格。”

莫里森笑着冲他摇了摇头，还是不说话，只是又一次向门口抬了抬下巴。

那里有什么？

莱耶斯不知不觉地放下了枪，死死盯着那扇门。

这门有着姜红色的皮革衬里，握上去冰凉的门把手。此时只是严丝合缝地关着，将外面的灿烂夕阳、蔚蓝天穹，以及那些美丽的、奇妙的人们——一整个异彩纷呈的世界，都统统关在外面。

莱耶斯低下头，颤抖着手，将子弹从盒子里倒了出来。深吸了一口气，他开始往那六个空洞塞子弹。

一个，他吞咽了一下。

两个，他背上的那些早已愈合的伤疤开始发痒，发痛。

三个，子弹滑得几乎拿不住，他手上全都是汗，不得不暂时停下来，把手在裤子上蹭了两下才能再继续。

四个，他几乎窒息，只有把头扬起来，抵在沙发背上，用尽全身力气一般深深地换了两次气，又甩了甩头，觉得眼前发黑。

五个，他试了好几下，才最终把这一颗也塞进去。但也就是他的手伸向最后一颗子弹的时候，放在茶几上的手机亮了起来。

莱耶斯整个人都僵住了。他像做坏事被抓到一样，伸头向手机看去。那现代科技的小魔鬼在玻璃桌面上爆发出一阵一阵的巨大嗡嗡声，同时也响起了来电铃声，在这寂静的屋内，让莱耶斯几乎感到惊心动魄。

而几秒后，就是大宅的正门外，忽然由远及近地响起了小杰西的声音。“加比？！”麦克雷在外面大喊，拍着门板，“——加比？！你在里面！上帝啊！上帝啊！加比！”

一瞬间，莱耶斯一下子全明白了。

他看向站在窗边，那个仍然抱着手臂，一副怡然自得的样子的莫里森。现在这死鬼一脸坏笑莱耶斯。莱耶斯明白了——麦克雷肯定早就到了，徘徊在门外，费劲地从窗户往里面瞧。是啦……他失踪了接近一整天了，杰西中午做完复检回来，发现他没在家，一个下午的时间，这大男孩都花在给他打那十二个未接电话，并且一个街区一个街区地找他上。想想看，麦克雷的腿还有点不利索，有点一瘸一拐，但他一点都没歇着，跑了附近的四个警局，在莱耶斯往常的散步路线上走了二十多遍，问了每一个路过的人。然而这一切都徒劳无功，最后他精疲力竭，坐在繁华街道边公交站的长凳上，茫然又绝望地再一次放下无人接听的电话，心里隐隐意识到，莱耶斯或许再也不会接起电话了。再然后，怀着试试看的心理，麦克雷走向了这处他再熟悉不过的大宅，走进篱笆门，在门前的台阶附近踱着步子，日暮西垂，他只是又一次拿起手机打给了莱耶斯，但这一次，他听到手机铃声在门内响起。

于是，现在，他们两个一内一外，隔着这扇厚重的门。莱耶斯向后仰，有些被吓到，下意识想要躲藏，但转而就恢复理智，重新放松了下来。

门锁着，麦克雷最初疯狂地拍着门，但屋内毫无回应，他的呼唤声也渐渐弱了下来。

莱耶斯呼吸的声音都放轻了，侧耳听着外面的声音。

他又能怎么办呢？麦克雷总归是要学会这一课的，不是他每次请求开门，门的那一侧都会有人回应。不是每次将心交付，都能得到永永远远。不是每次分别，都必须说再见。

莫里森脸上没有了表情，几乎是谴责地看着他。

“我已经把我能给的一切都给了他……”莱耶斯很轻很轻地说道，“而他也已经让我见识到了最棒的东西。这已经比很多完美的故事结局都完美很多很多了。”

莫里森摇了摇头。

莱耶斯低下头，拿起第六颗子弹，却迟迟没有把它塞进去。

都说人死之前，会回顾自己的一生。莱耶斯没有什么好后悔的，他每一次都已经尽力而为了。他脑海中浮现的，是那些最漂亮的东西。广阔墨西哥沙漠中的仙人掌和如盖的繁星，直布罗陀海峡那多彩而辉煌的落日，他们小队救下的镇子里、卖花女孩玫瑰一般的脸颊，莫里森在联合国会议上激动人心的慷慨陈词，安娜作为遗物留给他的这把维和者左轮手枪。

回顾的最后，他脑海中都是麦克雷。懵懵懂懂的孩子，小心翼翼的青年，挂着泪水的大笑，燃着鲜血的沉吟。还有精致的晚餐，每一通跨越千里的长途电话，冬日里拥挤却温暖的单人床，那颗炙热的赤子之心，以及那瑰丽无比的、莱耶斯从未去过的大峡谷。

希望来之不易，他们两人向来都是分享它。

就在这时，那沉寂已久的房门有一次响了起来。

这时候已经离麦克雷发现他在里面有很久了，拍门声也早就停了下来，莱耶斯在这片安静中，本以为年轻人已经放弃了，离开了。然而他却没有，此时的声音就是证明——濒临绝望之际，杰西麦克雷沉默了好一会儿，他什么都没做，最后，他从台阶上站起身，像这些年里，之前的无数次那样，只是简简单单地敲响了门。

只是敲门的声音。一下，两下，三下，等待一会儿，之后，一下，两下，三下。然后继续安静地等待。

好像知道莱耶斯总会开门，无论等多久，他都会继续等下去。

莱耶斯侧耳听着。过了好久，他忽然笑了。抬起头来，莫里森也在向他微笑。

“……好吧。”莱耶斯轻声说，把第六颗子弹放回了盒子，将盒子放上了茶几，接着重新坐回到沙发上，打量着这左轮枪里，已经被塞好的五发子弹，和一处空洞。然后闭上眼睛，转动转轮，紧接着扬手甩上了它。

敲门声还在响着，莱耶斯睁开了眼睛，低头看着手里少了一颗子弹的手枪，无奈地叹了口气。这希望只有六分之一，不过麦克雷向来节俭，什么都需要得很少，或许他真的能走运也说不定。

他抬起头，正看到莫里森向他走了过来，站在了沙发边上，一只手扶着沙发靠背，一只手拍了拍莱耶斯的肩膀，就像他活着的时候经常做的那样，在莱耶斯每次因为要公开演讲而紧张时给他一点点安慰，讲个冷得要命的笑话。但这次不会是笑话了，这次不一样。

果然，莫里森向他点了点头，居高临下的，但表情柔和而温暖。

“你感觉怎么样？“他问。

他怎么就一点也不惊讶呢。

莱耶斯微笑着低头，扣下了保险。

“今晚或许会下场暴雨，”他回答，举起了枪，闭上了眼睛。“但是我敢肯定，明天应该会是个好天气。”

end


End file.
